Prince Charming
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Based on events in Persona 4 Arena based on Teddie's and Labrys' stories. Janet replaces Labrys and is a human with strange abilities-but not a Persona. She spends her childhood in a research lab, used as a subject and not a person. She enters the TV world under mysterious circumstances and the Investigation team is brought to solve yet another mystery.
1. Prologue: Research

For the first time in days, it seems, my eyes slowly open and I see unfamiliar faces. Where was I? How did I even get here? The men and women around me appear to be scientists...perhaps researchers of some kind? They all wear glasses but all appear different. The one closest to me has wavy brown hair, and the one beside him has jet black hair, somewhat like a male and shorter version of my own. "Hello, there, Janet. Are you awake?" one of the female scientists asks.

"Where...am I?" I ask, noticing how feeble I sound. Was that due to how much I'd slept? How long was I asleep? Questions with no solutions, one after another, pop into my mind and confuse me all the more.

"You're safe now. Do you remember the events of five days ago?"

"Five...days..." my eyes, for whatever reason, cloud with tears, but I can't remember what occurred. "I...can't remember..."

"Perhaps it's better you don't. We'll tell you more once you're feeling better."

"No!" I protest, "I want to know what happened! I...I want to go home...where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"'Mommy and Daddy', eh?" One of the scientists scoffs. "Don't you remember what you did to them?"

"What...I did?" A memory quickly flashes into my mind, but it is gone almost immediately after it enters my mind. It appears to be an apartment...and it has smoke and fire coming out of it. There are police and ambulances around the building. The scary thing is...if this memory was indeed true, that meant that I had been in the air...it seemed to be from a bird's eye view. "Ah...!"

"Do you remember? You single-handedly caused the destruction of an apartment building with your...powers." the female says, putting slight emphasis on powers.

"I have...powers?"

"I suppose we'll have to explain eventually. Why not do so now?" suggests one of the males.

"Do you think she's ready to handle that yet?"

"She has to come to terms with what she's done. We need to test her power."

"My...power...?"

"Janet, what you did was not your fault. Do you remember a little girl named Ashley? Your neighbor?" Ashley...the name brings a small, innocent girl I'd come to know. She was fragile and looked a bit like a doll with her delicate features. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes that glistened with joy whenever she spoke.

…

It's been another terrible day of school. Nobody understands what I've been going through these past few months...I haven't the courage to tell my parents, and I've told my teachers countless times of those who picked on me, but nothing has been done. If I tell my parents, I assume that nothing more will be done and I will be miserable for the rest of my life. The students terrified me with threats of killing me and my family although I hadn't done anything to upset them.

I was the fragile new girl, Janet, and that meant it was all right for the other children to pick on me because I was socially awkward and an "unpopular loser" according to those in my class. "You like cats but not dogs? What's wrong with you?" "Why so shy, Janet? Do you like the teacher or something?" "Why are you such a fat waste of space?" "Don't bother talking to me, weirdo." "Nice vocabulary, teacher's pet."

...

Today was misery...but that was normal for me. I was a freak according to them, and it made me feel melancholic. They made me feel as though I wasn't worthy to even breathe the same air as them, and the worst part was that most of the students live in my apartment complex, so I never exited my room unless I was to go to school. That was when the children began to call me fat because I'd never gone outside to exercise, but in reality, our apartment room had equipment that I would work out on. Perhaps because I wanted to gain revenge someday, although I'd never build up the courage to try.

Or so I'd thought.

...

Today was another miserable day, but finally, another transfer here stood up for me. Her name was Ashley...Ashley Leverton. It was during recess, and the other children were kicking the playground sand towards me, perhaps in hope of blinding me or something of those measures. Ashley suddenly steps in front of me and yells at the bullies, demanding that they stop picking on such an innocent girl when I hadn't done anything. Then, with a smile of victory towards scaring the bullies away, she turns back to me and helps me up.

"Hi! I'm Ashley Leverton! Did those meanies hurt you anywhere?" she greets kindly.

"I...I'm fine, thank you." I smile back, hoping to have made a friend.

...

It had been a few days later. Ashley and I were climbing a small mountain of rock that we liked to call "Death Valley Number 2" even though nobody had yet died on this piece of rock. It was a sunny day, and the sun seemed especially bright and intent on heating anything in its path. We eventually reached the top and sat on the side of the mountain, admiring the view. Although we lived in a relatively flat area, this rock was higher than some mountains, but our parents allowed us out like this.

Ashley had been silent this entire time, but we were now so close that words were not needed. Ashley didn't have a smile on her face, though...it was more of a melancholic expression like the one I was used to wearing. I mutter her name with an expression of concern. She looks towards me, then turns back and mutters something. "I know what you're going through." she says in pain, and I notice how her eyes are glazed with tears as mine used to be. "But it happens with my family instead."

...

A few more days pass. Ashley arrives at school with scars and bruises along her face and body, but attempts to cover them up with different accessories like a scarf and a jacket even though it's particularly hot outside and inside. She must've been suffering. The teacher calls her to stay after school and talk with the teacher. I don't see her for the rest of the day.

...

It is the next day. Police arrive at my building and Ashley's parents are taken away because of abuse and a word I did not yet know...molestation. I ask my parents what this means, but they respond with teary eyes and weak constitutions. Ashley is almost taken away but I beg her to stay, and then beg the police to let her stay with us. My parents are taken aback, but sign strange documents the police hand them and Ashley stays with us.

My parents tell me she is my sister.

...

It is two days later and we are on "Death Valley Number 2"'s peak. Ashley is silent, and proceeds to climb down without me. I beg her to stop because I see something suspicious on the ground. There is a boy throwing rocks at the bottom of the mountain. He will surely cause an avalanche if not stopped, but I cannot climb down to beg him to stop and I cannot yell at him from here or I risk Ashley's life, so I helplessly stay at the peak. A large rock tumbles from the top and I rush out to stop it but end up falling past Ashley.

Ashley is nothing but blood and bones.

Although I am falling, I do not hit the ground.

The police and ambulances arrive.

Ashley is dead.

...

It is five days later. There is nothing but torture and torment at school. Ashley cannot protect me and I couldn't protect her so I stand there with the guilt and depression welling within me.

I killed my best friend and sister.

...

The next days are filled with pain and misery and after not being able to withstand the guilt the students pressure onto me, I decide it's time to do something.

It's time to end my life because all I do is hurt others.

...

I've discovered a power within these past few days. I can move and control things with my mind alone.

This is called "telekinesis" according to Google.

...

Something terrible has happened. An accident I caused. I use my powers to make a meal on our gas powered stove. The fire burns and my parents are asleep. The food is finished but the fire doesn't stop. It burns the walls and the room next door. I grab a pail and fill it with water in hopes of squelching the flames and I fly with my powers above the roof to pour the water, but my attempt fails.

I have taken my parents' and neighbors' lives.

I do not deserve to live when all I've caused others is grief and misery.

…

I remain silent as tears fall from my eyes, the liquid burning my cheeks. "She remembers. Do you still have your powers, Janet?"

"...Why do you want my powers? All they've caused me is suffering! If you can get rid of them, then by all means, do so! I'm tired of taking the lives of those I hold dear!" I sob, the tears continuing to fall.

"Janet, this is your chance to begin using your powers for good. You could save lives with that amazing talent of yours!"

"You call it talent? I call it suffering, pain and guilt. All it's done is take lives, not rescue them. This...thing can't save me. This thing can't bring back those people!"

"But now you can save them. Your powers could be useful for protecting those around you, but for now, I'd like to test them. Janet, is this okay with you?"

"..." I remain silent for a moment, but nod my head. What else can I do?

"We're going to send out hostile androids. Don't worry, they don't have emotions, they are merely defects within our labs. The buzzer marks when the battle begins and ends." I nod, but that doesn't ease my guilt. She leads me to a battle chamber and the buzzer marks the battle's start. She sends out the androids, but these androids aren't anything like I expect them to be. They look...human! They all have hair and skin but mechanical bodies. Metal grinds when they walk and attack. Attack...that's right, I have to...

I focus my mind for a moment. Think strategy, I tell myself, and I glare towards my enemies. I first attack their weapons-that way, they don't have any way of defending themselves. Then, I attack with my fists.

They're my bullies, I tell myself, and I beat them to a pulp with my fists and mind.

"Amazing! That was spectacular, better than what we'd hoped!" announces the female as the buzzer marks the end of battle.

"How many of our androids did you send out? That's way too many for her first battle!"

"Or so you think." smirks the female. "This is a great high score for first battle results, even though she's human. She could most definitely awaken soon." Awaken? Was I asleep or was there something else she was referring to? "Well done. After seeing your results, I think we should issue you a weapon to defend yourself, too, although there might not be a need to. Come over here for a moment." she takes me to a room with all kinds of machinery and weapons of mass destruction. "Which one would you prefer?" she asks as if we're picking something out as innocent as a toy.

"...This." I point to a gigantic axe, the blade sharper than any I'd ever seen. The design on the blade was red, with diamonds surrounding it. The handle is around my height.

"Are you sure? That's a bit big for you-"

"I can handle it." I assure her.

"Alright. We'll set it in your room and you can use it during the next battle. Just wait in there until we give you further instruction." I didn't like feeling like their tool, but what choice did I have? "Alright, we're done testing for today. May I say, your performance was absolutely stupefying! I'm sure you'll be saving lives in no time." I remain silent. I'm not saving lives. I'm ending them.

"Alright, you may...erm...play outside in the outdoor area." an untidy male scientist permits. I don't see where I'd go. "Also, seeing as that you're one of our human subjects..." "Subjects." I was just a puppet in their eyes. "...take this. You need food, so here." he hands me a bag that contains my lunch. It is simply a salad and a hamburger, but this ordeal has me exhausted and starving, so I accept it.

"...Thank you." I mumble quietly and sit next to a tree by a small stream. By now, it is around dusk. The sky is cloudy, dark, and dreary, just as I feel right now. I wish it were raining...then, I could cry and nobody would notice. As I look around the area, I notice the scenery. It almost matches the view from "Death Valley Number 2" perfectly, but I don't want to be reminded of the painful memories associated with it. Then, I notice that the same type of android I fought today were out here. One of them stands beside me, their manner reminding me of Ashley.

"Hm?...H-hello." I greet, unused to speaking with androids.

"It's a pleasure meeting you...you're not a robot, are you?" she asks inquisitively with a kind smile and sweet voice. Her hair is pinned up in a bun and her hair is a very light green, but she looks beautiful although she is an android.

"Actually, no, I-I'm not." I say sheepishly, not knowing how to communicate with a robot. Those scientists...were they lying to make me fight? This android seems really nice, but what if I am forced to fight her one day? She does have a personality. She has memories of her own and she seems capable of human emotion.

She giggles a bit, not hostile, but instead amiable. "There's no need to be shy. I won't hurt you. Oh, may I sit with you?" she asks politely.

"Oh, o-of course." I scoot over and make room for her beside me.

"It's strange...I've never met a human other than those researchers before. Are you another one of their subjects?"

"Subjects?" I sigh with regret. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh, really? Why would they keep a human here?"

"Well, erm, you see...I...have these...powers."

"You mean, like a Persona? You've already awakened?"

"A...Persona? No, actually, I have...well, see for yourself." I focus towards a boulder next to the tree and pull my fist up as if holding something. The rock juts upwards along with my fist, and I set it to the left, the opposite direction of where it had been facing before.

"That's amazing! I've never seen a human with such incredible skill!" she admires, but I grimace. These powers were nothing but trouble. As I think to myself, she mumbles to something in her mechanical arms. The object within appears to be a small animal covered in white fur.

"Wh-what kind of animal is that?" I ask, slightly frightened that it might be a dog. You see, I have somewhat of a phobia towards dogs for whatever reason, and I fear that they may attack me whenever they even walk towards me. This fear occurs with any type of dog, small or large, friendly or aggressive.

"It's a dog. It must've wandered in." Noticing the dread in my eyes, she smiles. "Nothing to worry about. It's just a dog! And here I thought dog was man's best friend."

"Not to me." I mutter awkwardly. Now I've done it-she thinks I'm a coward now. Surely she'll hate me and my phobia of dogs and-

"Oh, c'mon, just pet it..." she offers, setting the small animal in front of me. I face my fear and reach out to pet it, but it growls and I pull back as I gasp. The android giggles. "Well, my unit number is 024. I wouldn't call it my name, but it's how the researchers refer to me. What's your name?"

"Oh, erm, my name is Janet Hollman, but you can call me either Jane or Jany." Jane and Jany were nicknames given to me by Ashley...the dog barks and I gasp, my heart skipping a beat as Unit #024 giggles.

"This one wants to say hello, too." she says, referring to the small dog in her arms.

"It does...? You can speak dog?" I ask in astonishment.

"Kind of. After carefully comparing its mannerisms and slight variances in its barking, I just figured it out."

"That's pretty amazing. Well, I'd rather not call you by your unit number-it makes me feel like I'm talking to an object, but you're just like-no, better than-a human." I say, remembering my bullies. The sad thing is that most humans are like that. This robot was kinder than the children in my class and as kind as Ashley. "Would you mind if I call you Ashley?"

"Ashley...? A name..." she smiles. "I'd be delighted. You see, a name is a big achievement for us units." she elaborates. Ashley...the name suited her. She continued to communicate with the dog by petting it, smiling as she did so. The other androids were returning to their rooms and although I was an outcast, I'd made a friend. "Sounds like that's all the time we have today. I need to get back..." she sets the dog down and it whimpers. She stands back up and turns towards me. "I hope to see you again, Jane." she says with a smile.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow...Ashley." and with that, I reluctantly return to my room.

...

The next day, I am forced, against my will, to battle androids with my axe of destruction and mind. It's difficult for me after meeting Unit #024...Ashley. Regardless, the researchers all have high praise for my abilities, but I don't take it as praise. All I'm doing with this power is ending countless lives these androids must've lived. They all had feelings that diminished after the researchers fiddled with their minds. Their expressions are so neutral that they frighten me, but I know they weren't always so emotionless. The researchers take something from the defeated androids and set these things in a petri dish.

"What are those?" I ask, and the researcher becomes surprised for a short period of time. The objects within glisten, looking like shiny blue feathers that sparkled in both sun and moonlight.

"This is a Plume of Dusk. Each unit you destroy has one in it." she tells me that these contain memories and the lives of each of the androids which they program into the surviving androids. Knowing that I was severing the lives of these androids plucked at my heart. I am still ending lives. Nothing has changed.

...

It is now my second time in the outdoor area and I've already eaten. The night sky has the same soft brightness. The breeze and the trees are no different from last night. The tree that I'd met Ashley by stood out and I sat by it. Just as I do so, a familiar android approaches me with a smile. "Are you looking for something?" I suppose one could say that I was searching for her...my only friend in this place.

"I suppose you could say that I was looking for you."

"Well, I did say that I hoped to meet you again." she smiles and sits beside me. We just sit for a moment, gazing at the scenery.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"These units...do they all do things like you, unrelated to missions? I mean...actually have lives?" I ask with guilt. She is silent for a moment.

"Units of my model are all given a mind. It's so that we can eventually develop what is called an 'ego'. The reason our appearance closely resembles that of a human is related to that fact...it's to foster self-awareness similar to that of a human's." she elaborates. "Oh, that's right...have you not been told about Personas?"

"Personas...?" she mentioned that earlier, did she not?

"It's an ability expected of us that normal weapons...and ordinary humans...do not have. The conditions to use one are theoretically already loaded in us. As for humans, most do not have a Persona. It's a unique ability, but a well-defined ego seems to be necessary to activate it. That's why I'm sure that the other units have thoughts that do not pertain to missions."

"So...I really haven't changed. This power of mine...I'm still only hurting with it. It doesn't help...they lied." I mutter bitterly.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Jany?" hearing that nickname made my heart break. "I can tell you'd rather not speak of it. I hope that soon, you will be able to entrust me with that information, but you don't have to. After all, tomorrow we may find ourselves ordered to destroy each other..." hearing that made my eyes glaze over with tears. I didn't want to kill my only friend again! The units rush back to their labs. "...It's time. I hope we meet again, Jany." she smiles again and my heart cracks. Will I ever be able to smile again...?

...

Another night and battle take place. As scheduled, I reluctantly destroy the units. As I do so, I'm overwhelmed with guilt...all these units I'm destroying had lives more worth living than my own. The way they are programmed to be expressionless during battle bothers me. They don't even have an underlying intent...they are just neutral...blank. The day afterwards, I achieved victory with the same efficiency. It's easy to eliminate them aside from the emotional burden I carry as being a human. I win the next day, and the day afterward. I don't destroy the neck and/or head...the weapon is my first target and I only end their life if absolutely necessary.

I catch myself rushing over to one of the fallen units. It is still conscious-I've only destroyed its arms and legs. She asks me a question I do not expect. "You seemed to deliberately avoid attacking the face or neck in that battle. Why?"

"Huh?" I am momentarily at a loss for words-this unit is correct. There is no damage to its face or neck. The cranial region of a unit is where the Plume of Dusk is carried...perhaps that is why. I want to avoid ending their lives as much as possible.

"These past few days, she hasn't been destroying the other units beyond repair like in her first battle. She must be learning to finesse her attacks instead of using brute force. The result: swift, overwhelming victories." They observe as I play a video game on a PSP I'd brought-the last surviving object from the explosion I'd caused, excluding the games. Overwhelming indeed...with guilt.

"Her evasive skills are improving as well. It's strange...her power, although she is human, is stronger than the units she battles."

...

Just as the combat tests are repeated, so are my nights outside. I am soon seeking out Ashley of my own will. When I attempt to communicate with different units, they treat me like the outsider I am and ignore me. They believe I'm a terrible person because I kill their sister units even though I am human, and that I'm not worthy of becoming the strongest thing there-and perhaps that's true. That's not the only reason I don't converse with others, it's because I prefer to be with Ashley. As we converse, the dog comes back to Ashley. "This one seems to have been raised as a pet somewhere far away from here. But one day, it was brought to the forest near here and its owner disappeared." she elaborates. It is somewhat like my story, so I feel pity for the small dog. "Its name is apparently Snowy. At least, that's the name it responds to the most."

"Snowy, huh? Seems fitting, due to his fur." the dog barks in confirmation. "Easy to remember." I reach out my hand, and Snowy rubs his nose against it without being frightened.

...

It is outdoor activity time on the next night. When I arrive, I simply pause and listen to the noises of the habitat-the gushing water, the crickets, and the soft breeze. I continue to search for Ashley. I go to the location we spoke at a number of times previously, but she is not present. Is she not here? That can't be correct. All units are forced to spend time out here to converse and build an ego, unless there are abnormalities. I consider this for a brief moment. "If there are no abnormalities." If she got destroyed in battle...! "Oh, this is where you went. You weren't at the usual spot, so I was looking for you." I hear her voice, and in that moment, there is nothing more melodious. I turn to face her, and face an unbearable urge to hug her. With tears streaming down my face, I almost leap and embrace Ashley. "Jany...! Are you alright? The look on your face seemed as if you saw something frightening." she asks in a panic towards my sudden reaction. I sit with her on a rock close by and explain everything due to her confusion.

"So...that's my story." I conclude with a sigh. "I was so worried that maybe you were defeated...I would have to lose my only friend in a place where I'm normally an outcast. I...I don't know what I'd do without you, Ashley." she looks at me pitifully.

"Jany, I'm so sorry to hear that, but I can't replace Ashley. I'm going to be defeated, perhaps by you, in battle. I don't mean to hurt you, but it's true. Are you scared of fighting?"

"Of course I am! I'm either defeated or I end a life..." she nods understandingly and we are silent until we must return, then we bid each other farewell.

...

It is the next day. I feel...heavy-hearted. I don't want to fight, but I am forced to. Over the next few days, I spend my time just repeating my days listlessly. I seek out Ashley, and whenever I confirm her presence, relief overwhelms me. At first, we exchanged normal greetings in the first few days, but that practice was eventually discarded. Greetings and speaking were no longer necessary forms of communication. Our expressions were enough. "Do you remember me asking you before if you were scared of fighting?" I nod in confirmation. "To tell the truth, I'm scared of it, too." Her confession is a bit surprising, considering her purpose, but I know how she feels. "I'm afraid I'll lose and be destroyed, and it's painful for me to make others go through the same ordeal. We may be weapons, but shouldn't we be driven by more than seeking victory...? I've been wondering that for a long time.

"That's against the orders for you, though, isn't it? I do understand how you feel, though." Ashley smiles.

"I'm sure things would probably be much simpler if I stopped thinking and just obeyed orders."

"That's the burden of a mind and emotions, though, isn't it?" I sigh.

"Unfortunately...I finally found it. I found my answer..."

"Your answer...?"

"There's someone I want to meet. I feel like...meeting this person is my own objective and not an order given to me." Seeing as that I can't leave this facility, and neither can any other units, she shouldn't have any outside acquaintances. However, the person she's talking about must be one from the outside. "Ever since I started thinking that I was scared to fight, each day was painful for me. If I'm going to feel this way until the day I lose...I even thought it would be better if I lost on purpose."

"Ashley...don't say that. If anyone shouldn't win, it's me. I'm just a worthless human." she smiles with melancholy.

"That's actually how us units are supposed to feel." she grimaces. "...But I won't think that anymore. I feel glad now that I exist. I mean, I'm 'loved' after all."

"Loved..." I mutter, the word slipping from my mouth. I'd forgotten the feeling of actually having someone love me. It was an emotion that had escaped this facility.

"That's right."

"Why are you telling me this...?"

"It's probably because I didn't think anyone else would understand."

...

Once again, I participate in a combat test and claim victory without destroying the neck and head of my opponent. I don't employ the tactic of taking out their head and neck and registering them beyond repair. After all...all of these units have lived lives, too, and I don't want to end it for them unless requested from the researchers I dare not disobey. As I finish my last target...it expresses sadness. The buzzer ends our battle and the researchers enter. They, once again, display expressions of astonishment. "All right, Janet, as of today, these battles are over." hearing this fills me with relief. Did this mean...?

"It's over?" I ask, revealing more relief than I meant to.

"All results indicate that you have the highest performance over any of our androids. You will be the base for a set of the 5th Generation."

"The base...?"

"Yes, you've won." declares the researcher. We go back into my room and they give me a USB. They say it contains memories of those whose lives I've severed. I hold tight to it-I would keep their memories safe.

...

I am now outdoors and I see Ashley, to my relief. "Hey, can I talk to you for a while? The researchers say that I've won."

"I see...it's over, then." Ashley seems reluctant.

"Ashley...if they start tossing us out because I've won...I want to go with you and meet that person you wanted to meet. I might even request to go from the researchers." Ashley takes my right hand which held the USB of memories. She grasps it and puts something on it, then hands it back to me. "If you are still safe when everything is over, open that file." she continues to hold my hand even though she has already put the file on the USB.

"What do you mean, 'when everything is over?' How come I can't look at it now?"

"If I had to answer...I would say because it wouldn't be fair."

"Ashley...what do you mean?" she smiles with melancholy without answering.

"It would be wonderful if I could go with you to see her."

"Wh-what do you mean, if?" she doesn't respond.

"But it's strange...even though my wish may not come true, I still feel satisfied for some reason. How bizarre. It's a fervent wish of mine, too..." she looks towards the night sky and smiles on the brink of tears, but I don't. I'm worried...worried for her safety. "I believe in you. I can tell you this because I trust you. Maybe that's why I feel so at peace..."

"A-Ashley..." she was really worrying me.

"Maybe...this is what it is to feel alive." From then on, we look towards the sky in silence. It was time for us to depart soon, and we left, me feeling a heavy sense of worry. I didn't feel well.

...

The sun rises and the next day arrives. After waking, I'm ordered to enter the Battle Chamber. From what I'm told, it's for a different purpose than the combat tests, but I don't believe them. They've been lying to me this entire time.

"From now on, the battles you fight will not be to test your performance. They'll be geared towards drawing out a Persona." A...Persona...Ashley mentioned that the other day. "First, you will fight the remaining units we have. Your objective is to destroy them, every last one."

"Destroy?! But...I thought you said I was finally finished with combat! This is the exact opposite of saving lives like you told me I would do!"

"The fear impulse and self-preservation instinct seem to be key to activating a Persona. This is the most effective method of inducing extreme mental stress."

"Stress?! C'mon, you don't have to go this far...! You told me it was over...I thought I wouldn't have to do these things anymore...isn't there any other way?! If there is, please, let me do that instead! I...I don't wanna fight them anymore...!" the three researchers look at me with surprise towards my desperate pleas. I beg them to understand, but it's as if they're heartless. They're not machines, they're human, like me, but their hearts are of steel. I was wrong. Even if I'm human, I'm only an object to them. A test subject. The researchers ignore my stunned silence and hastily leave the chamber. My opponents' hatch opens and I realize that I won't stop fighting. They won't let me. What I see across the chamber leaves me speechless and brings tears to my eyes. "No...!" The opponent is Ashley...Unit #024. She is completely blank...she bears no expression. She steps in and gazes at my face. The hatch closes and I'm at a loss, crying. "No...why...?" Even I don't know who the question is addressed to. Why is she here? I can't...I can't fight her!

"Draw your weapon." she says blankly.

"I can't..." I protest.

"If you don't fight, you'll lose. I will end up destroying you. Are you willing to accept that?"

"Why...? Why are you saying this?!" she ignores my question and draws her weapon behind her back. It turns out to be a great sword. It is about as tall as her and alarmingly wide, fitted with propulsion devices. It is difficult to process my best friend drawing her weapon to attack me.

"If you fear being destroyed...if you have a heart capable of fear, then there's no need to hesitate. That alone gives you the right to attack me with all your strength."

"But doesn't the same go for you?!" I could not help but plead, but Ashley isn't responding. I can't kill my best friend...not again...! "You said you wanted to meet someone! I can't fight you knowing that!" I turn to the three researchers. "C'mon, stop this! I don't...I can't fight!" I protest, banging against the transparent wall to the observation deck. The researchers are without emotion...it is as if they're machines themselves. No matter how much I beg and plead, nobody responds.

"Only one of us can exit this chamber. They never told you, since you were strong enough that battles never lasted this long...but that's the rule of this place. The only time the door leading beyond that transparent wall opens is when one of us is considered unable to fight. From the start, this whole setup never took feelings into account." I can say nothing, left speechless. It's obvious from her speech what atrocious battles were forced upon her, such as this one. "But talking like this is a waste of time...I can see that I won't spur you into fighting with just words alone." she leaps into the air and attacks me with her sword. I quickly jump back and dodge the attack. Her sword slashes the space I was once in at a speed that could've killed me. The tip grazes the chamber floor. Red sparks fly. She wasn't joking. I had no choice. I...had to kill my best friend again...the tears pour down my cheeks as I draw my axe. "I don't intend to meekly accept my destruction. I...have my own goal, after all." Already, I would consider her more motivated than myself. "Now...fight me!"

Ashley...

I'm sorry.

...

After a long battle, she was missing her limbs and weapon, and my tears grazed the floor. "Isn't this enough...? Destroying her won't do any good. C'mon! Have a heart...!" I beg the scientists. It is futile-they laugh instead. Ashley's body begins to convulse. She goes still for a few seconds, then, even though she shouldn't be able to move, she drags herself up. Her eyes are black...hollow. Unpleasant metallic sounds echo from her body and reverberate through the empty room. It indicates that she is going through unreasonable stress. Her stare is a cold, doll-like void. I know as soon as I look at her-she would never make a face like this on her own. "What did you do to her?!" I demand. They announce that I must destroy her. She has a strong will and will attack with all of her strength.

I bite my lip. She is a weapon, a tool, so it would be tougher to destroy her. The stronger I wish for Ashley to survive, the stronger my reaction when forced to destroy her, and that's just what the researchers want. There is nothing more I can attempt. All I can do is end her.

I'm...sorry...

My eyes fill with tears, and I am gently sobbing as I crush her neck with my telekinetic abilities.

She is beyond repair, but her face moves slightly. I stare at her, tears still pouring down my cheeks. She turns her gaze to me and smiles with the last bit of her strength. "I'm sorry...to leave you...alone..."

"No! Ashley, d-don't leave me!" I beg, sobbing. I crash to the floor, wiping my eyes.

"I...leave the rest...to you...Jany." Those were her last words.

"Ashley...no! No, no, NO!"

I've lost her.

I killed her.

I took everything she had.

I collapse to the ground helplessly, like a crumbling statue, unconscious. I awaken inside a cage. They are observing me like a wild animal, and downloading Ashley's memories to my USB. "What kind of information did it download?"

"Who knows? That's one thing the graphs can't tell..."

"We should limit our studies to just the battle data. We shouldn't waste space for sentimental memories. You can delete those." Delete Ashley's memories? They can't do that! Anger and frustration roar within me. They drown out the feelings for my deceased best friends.

"Delete?! LIKE HELL YOU'RE DELETING HER MEMORIES!" I cry, so loud and desperate that I nearly burst my own eardrums. Under NO circumstances will I allow what Ashley left me to be deleted for their convenience. I will not forgive this selfishness. Everyone has been treated callously by the damned researchers in this laboratory. They killed their sisters and I killed my friend at their command. We were their puppets. Now, Ashley's last few memories are to be deleted, her last wishes gone forever. My hands are squeezed into tight fists. The goal Ashley left for me is now my own. I will burn it into my heart as a goal. Nothing will make me surrender it. I must fight for it-it needs to be protected.

I glared towards the researchers with fierce determination and with great strength, mentally and physically, I bend the bars of my cage and break the restraints they forced around me and scream with rage. The heavy metallic bands around my body crack and I grab my USB. I proceed to run for my life, as fast as humanly possible.

I run.

And run.

And keep running. I must safeguard these memories-I didn't even care where I was going until I reached a heavy gate. I bend the metal with my telekinesis and force a protective barrier around me as I escape. I soon reach a pier with only one boat.

Here I come.


	2. Scene 1: The Beast in Heat

"...How did this happen?" It's so cramped in here! I woke up in some metallic box-like thing-what is it called, a cage?-and I'm jammed in it tight! Plus, I'm stiff as a board, so I can't even budge my arms or legs! How did I get here? "Hmm, I was getting ready at Junes before it opened, and then...hmm..." he recollects...

...

Every day is Customer Appreciation Day since I work at Junes. I wish sometimes I was the one getting waited on...that's what I was thinking while cleaning the store. The lady in Electronics came over and asked me to clean up over there, too, so I gladly agreed, and-Oh! Now I remember! I was passing in front of a big TV and stopped for a sec! That TV helped us out a lot last year when we solved the case together and made my world peaceful again. That's why I got lost in thinking about those days. I wonder how Sensei is doing back in the city where he's from...and stuff like that.

Oh, "my world" is the world inside the TV. I used to be all alone there, but last year, some other people fell into it, and I joined this "Investigation Team"...well, the details don't matter! The point is, I helped solve a murder case! Mmm, that brings back memories. Chie-chan, Yuki-chan, Rise-chan, Nao-chan...I was surrounded by beauties! Oh, Kanji was there, too. I forgot.

But back on subject, we used this big TV in the Junes electronics department to go back and forth between this world and my world. And-huh, I'm picking up a weird scent. "Hrm...? What's that smell? It feels like someone's gone into my world..." Last year, victims were dumped into my world from this world...but the case is over, so it can't be that, right? I have an exit TV stashed there in case someone goes in by mistake, so anyone should be able to come back...oh, I get it. "I bet it's Yosuke slipping out before we open so he can slack off! Grrr...I won't let him get away with it!" I'm not letting Yosuke slack off while I'm working so hard! I thought I should go teach him a lesson!

...

And that's why I jumped into the TV...I wasn't thinking of slacking off too. Not at all! "Huh...? What happened after that? I remember it felt a little different from normal when I fell in..." ...I don't remember anything after that. Where on Earth am I? Actually, what time is it?! It's not past snack time yet, is it?! Oh no...thinking about snacks is making me hungry...! Sensei, Yosuke...I won't slack off anymore! Please help me! "I'm so hungry that everything's spinning. This must be what it's like to see your life flash before you at the end...!"

...

Ooh, this scene...this is the Junes rooftop from a few days ago! If I remember right, we all got together after Yosuke and I were off work. "Chie-chan, Yuki-chan!"

"Ah, there he is. You looked like you were working hard, Teddie!" Chie-chan compliments.

"Haha...here, Teddie, you can sit with me." Yuki-chan offers after giggling a bit.

"Don't mind if I do!" I accept cheerfully, "I'm so tired! They're working me like a slave! Pet me, Yuki-chan and Chie-chan!"

"What're you blabbering about? That was totally in your job description. Here." I squeeze between the two ladies and Yosuke sets one of the cups he's holding in front of me. Ooh, I smell melon soda! *gasp* Is Yosuke buying?! He must be feeling generous today!

"Ooh, thank you bear-y much, Yosuke!" The sweet scent fills my nostrils, the torrent of refreshing soda, the sweet taste against my tongue...ah! A bear could live for this!

"How'd you chug that?! Wasn't it carbonated? I'm surprised you could drink it so fast..." Chie-chan admires in astonishment.

"You must've been so thirsty. There, there." Yuki-chan comforts, patting my proud bear fur. Heehee...I'm in heaven!

"Meh, I guess it was a bit busier than usual. Sorry for making you girls wait." Yosuke apologizes.

"It's all right. It's not like we had anything to do either. Anyway, what's this important announcement you have?" Hrm? Important announcement? I haven't heard anything about this. Chie-chan and Yuki-chan look like they don't know what he's talking about either.

"Well...about that..." Yosuke mutters as if troubled.

"O-okay..." Chie-chan seems a bit worried, along with me. Wh-what is it...? Is it bad news?! Yosuke keeps piling on the suspense and we all keep leaning in more and more!

"...Huh? Hey, where's Kanji?" Grarrr! Stupid Yosuke! Why'd he have to pull such a mean trick?! I fell out of my seat!

"Man, what the hell?! You made me slam my arm into the table!" Chie-chan glares fiercely towards Yosuke.

"Haha, sorry. I just noticed he was gone..."

"I had some business to take care of at the inn, so I stopped by Tatsumiya before I came here, but Kanji-kun wasn't there."

"We can just fill him in later. C'mon, I'm dying to know what this is about! Out with it already!"

"You have a point there. So what I was going to tell you was..." Finally! Yosuke is getting to the point!

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" we all cry simultaneously, except for Yosuke. Everyone is so surprised, we almost rocket out of our seats! Of course, though! Sensei's...!

"Are you for real?!" Chie-chan stutters.

"S-Sensei's..." I begin with astonishment.

"Coming back...?!" Yuki-chan finishes. That's a big deal! This is serious! Our fearless leader of the Investigation Team, who went back to the city after closing the case...the number one bad boy of Inaba...a-and now he's coming back to our little country town?!

"Haha, you should see the looks on your faces! I kept it a secret all this time to surprise you guys! Golden Week is coming up, so he's planning on spending the second half of break over here!" I-I'm so happy! Oh man, I just can't sit around like this! If Sensei's coming back, w-we gotta be ready with snacks, snacks, and more snacks!

"Wow...cool! You were so serious that I was getting worried it would be something bad. Actually, why'd you keep it a secret up to the last minute?!" Chie-chan slaps Yosuke's back with a thunderous noise and Yosuke spews out his drink. She's right! It's not fair that Yosuke knew and kept it a secret from us! He coughs and wheezes for a moment, due to the sudden spit take.

"You don't have to hit me so hard! Isn't it more exciting to play up the suspense a little?!" I don't care if it's suspense of sixpence! Still, everyone looks so happy, heeheehee. See how amazing Sensei is? Just hearing he's coming back is making everyone so excited!

"Senpai's coming back?!" Eep! That voice...is that Kanji? I turn around only to see Kanji with a bear-ifying look on his face.

"Whoa! When did you get here...?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Dammit, I gotta get to work!" And there he goes, zooming off. What was that about? Hmm, could he also be off to buy snacks for Sensei? I can't let him beat me to it!

"Wh-what's gotten into him...?"

"Who cares, at least he knows now. But hey, what about Rise-chan and Naoto-kun? Do they know about Yu-kun coming back?" *gasp* That's right! Never mind Kanji, do Rise-chan and Nao-chan know Sensei's coming? We can't keep something this big a secret from them.

"Yeah, I already called up Rise. I thought she'd have a hard time adjusting her work schedule. Sounded like she's busy preparing for her comeback, but she said she'll definitely make it."

"Ah...she is a lot busier now compared to when she was taking her hiatus."

"I can't wait for her to make a complete comeback! I'm gonna watch every program she's in! I hereby claim control over the remotes to all the TVs in Junes! Yosuke's room, too!"

"Maybe you should wait to do that until you've actually learned the channel names!"

"So what about Naoto-kun?"

"I don't know. I couldn't reach her on her cell. Though she did say that she was handling more cases ever since spring, so I bet she's busy." Chie-chan says then that she'll try calling Nao-chan later. Way to go, Chie-chan! If Sensei's coming, we should all be here for him! I'll follow Chie-chan's example and try calling up Sensei too! Hmm, what should I talk to him about? "Man, though...this brings back memories of the Investigation Team."

"Yeah...it's kind of strange to feel notalgic about that."

"Haha, we were pretty desperate while the case was going on. It's only now that I'm finally feeling like it's all over."

"Still, it's just been two months, and it already feels like it was a long time ago." Everyone quiets down a little. Yosuke's right. Meeting everyone, fighting alongside them, getting accepted as a real friend...it all feels like it happened a long time ago. Back then, it was normal for me to be alone, but now it's more normal to be with all my friends. Really, I can't imagine living without Yosuke and everyone anymore! It's even harder to imagine than a life without TV and snacks! "...So! Since our bro is coming back, let's put together a plan for Golden Week. I want to do it right, you know, give him a great welcome and stuff."

"Ooh, great idea!"

"I agree!"

"I can't wait to hang out with Sensei again!"

...

"Sensei...I wanted to see you one last time..." I say regretfully, sniffling. Awww...it wasn't supposed to be like this. Golden Week with Sensei...I had all kinds of plans, like running through fields of flowers, catching salmon together, and lots of other surprises too...what a shame. "Ugh, I'm done for...my stomach and back are going to stick together. Actually, I think they already are! I'm paper thin...huh?" Ooh, lucky me! With my body so thin from starvation, I might be able to slip through the cracks of this cramped cage thing. "Wh-whoa...hooray for Teddie power!" I knew it! Thanks to my slim figure, I make a graceful escape from my prison! "Lady Luck loves me! But if she loves me, I wish she hadn't stuffed me into a cage!"

That's right! I find that out right after my escape! It turns out that strange box really was a cage, like for an animal! I've seen them at zoos and labs on TV. Well, anyway, I'm happy to be out safe. Yep! When I breathe in deep and flex my muscles, my body poofs out to its original, round shape. Huh? There's no way anyone could do that? Heehee, don't think I'm just an ordinary boy like any other. Actually, don't worry about details like that at all. What's important is that I'm free now! Yeah!

"So, where am I? If there's a cage..." Ack! I can't believe a combat veteran like me forgot to check my surroundings! Umm, there's strange lab equipment and the room is white with machines and other things. Huh? "Then, this must be a lab! Huh...? But, why? I thought I entered a TV..." Like I said, this world is inside the TV. You have to go through a TV to get here from Sensei's world. And depending on what TV you go through, you come out somewhere different in my world. "This isn't where I usually start out...that's strange...oh well! I should just hurry on ahead. I've picked up a few things from Nao-chan, my ace detective friend. The most important things to know in solving a case are the circumstances and the facts! Just standing around here won't help me find either of those! "Well then! Teddie away!"

...

"Hrmmm, this makes no sense. In the rooms up here, there are nothing but labs and experimental rooms, but from what I can tell, below is like a school. Plus, there ought to be SOMEONE else here! What's going on?" I wander through the weird building in search of a clue, but I'm not finding anything! This building really is bizarre! The thing is, my world changes whenever someone enters it. I know that all too well from the case last year. When someone gets dumped in here, that person's hidden feelings affect the world around them. Does that mean whoever it was goes to the same school as Yosuke and Sensei, or is a scientist or something?

Then again, I still don't know if anyone really did get dumped in here or not. "Hrm?" I see a little light through a crack in the door of another laboratory at the end of the hallway...it reminds me of that naughty nurse show Yosuke watches late at night. Time to sneak a peek...

"I'm coming in...! Huh?! Wait, is that a TV? Why is it here?" The ceiling of the lab is all weird and there's a turned-on TV hanging in the corner. It's on, but nothing's showing on it. Just static. I get closer to it when...

A commercial appears on it, and it appears to be a preview of some fighting show, but something is really strange. All of my friends appear on it, and they all have insulting descriptions! "P-P-P-1 Grand Prix?! Wh-what the heck?! Sensei! Yosuke, Chie-chan, even Yuki-chan...and who was that bear in the funny clothes?!" What's going on?! When did those guys record this cool commercial?! There was someone like me on it, too, but it wasn't me! Those taglines were pretty funky, but that's not the biggest problem...who's this "General Teddie"?! I don't remember making this video, but it looks exactly like me!...Hm? Exactly?

"It looked exactly like me...could it be my Shadow?! Did it spill out again just like last year?!" Hm, that still doesn't make sense. I'm paw-sitive I would've noticed if my Shadow came back out again. So...he's a no-good faker out to cash in on my popularity! How dare he impersonate me and mess with everyone with that neat-looking tournament! A violetation of my image rights can't be tallerated! Ooh, I made a joke. Heeheehee! "Looks like I'll have to punish this bear-faced liar and win the P-1 Grand Prix! No one can stop me! Sometimes I'm a beautiful girl, at others I'm a miraculously handsome boy! I am the alluring fluffy prince, Teddie! Time to jump in on this P-1 Grand Prix!"


	3. Scene 2: My Name?

Where am I...? Retrace your steps, I tell myself, looking around the strange building I'm in. Let's see...I'm in the...downstairs part of a school? A...school...how did I get here? I remember...nothing. Not even my name is within my memory, and the thought begins to frighten me. I can only remember one name, but it brings terrible pain to my heart, although I have no idea why. The name Ashley...is this my name? It doesn't feel like it, but...maybe it is and maybe it isn't. I can't really tell. I have a gigantic headache and can't remember anything. On my way here, a monitor showed me this weird commercial. There was this bear thing hosting an event at this school, apparently. What was it...the P-1 Grand Prix?

Anyway, I see a strange, round silhouette in the lobby of this school, and I can just barely catch what he's saying. "Hrgh! What's with these invisible walls?! It's no fair that I keep squashing my nose into things I can't see!" I hear another voice, and it sounds like the same person, but he seems to be narrating. Why? He wasn't really speaking, or was it some freaky power? I'm...I'm normal, right? Dammit, I can't even remember that! My head burns like hell!

"Ever since I left the classroom, I keep running into invisible walls everywhere. My head's all lumpy now. Who put these things in the middle of the hall?!" The voice complains, but I am unsure as to whether or not the voice is him or his thoughts. His thoughts? No, that's impossible, right? The voice continues. "I'm having a hard time getting through them!" the silhouette stamps their feet in frustration, I assume.

"What's this about 'invisible walls?'" I ask, coming out from my position in the shadows. I keep my sheepish pose, being the shy person I think I am. It felt...natural to be shy.

"Oooooh?! What a pretty stranger!" hearing the voice call me that makes my cheeks rosy. I...am I really that pretty, or is this...bear thing just saying so? It's bizarre...I feel aberrant. "Do you have some business with me?"

"W-well, um...kind of. Wait a sec, aren't you that bear in the commercial...?"

"Sheesh, how rude! That's just a misunderstanding, baby. That Teddie's pretending to be me. Can't you tell how much better my coat of fur is?"

"Pretending...? But...you both sound and even look alike. People could get hurt in this Grand Prix thingy! I-if you really are behind it, that is, I'm afraid you'll need to stop..." I beg. I don't know why, but for whatever reason, this whole place, this event, it all reminds me of something, but I can't remember what.

"Yikes! Sh-she doesn't believe me?! Can't she tell the difference between such the adorably genuine article and a cheap fake...? My Teddie fur had truly lost its sheen. Actually, who is this girl?" that voice again...why was it suddenly referring to me as a she? Could these truly be his inner thoughts?

"Your...Teddie fur?" I ask in confusion, "And why'd you start calling me she as if I'm not here?"

"H-huh?! You heard that? I didn't even speak!" Could it be that these really were his thoughts? "Ooh! Do you have some really cool power to read minds?!"

"I...don't know..." I mumble softly.

"W-well, anyway...you've got it all wrong! Who are you, anyway? Normal people shouldn't be here..."

"Who am I...?" I pause for a moment, contemplating the question before me, but I can't remember. What is my name? Ashley? "I'm...I think my name is...Ashley?"

"What do you mean, 'I think?' Do you have amnesia?!" he asks with sudden concern. Why was he so worried about me? "Hrm...your clothes are the same as Chie-chan and the other girls wear...so, cutie pie, are you a VIP at the school Sensei and the others go to?"

"I...I wouldn't say that. I-I think I'm a normal student...but, I want to stop this Grand Prix thing."

"You think, huh?" he pauses, then a voice I assume to be his inner thoughts pipe in. "My, how modest! A pretty girl just trying to perform the greater good, working her fingers to the bone for the people's safety? Sh-she's a goddess...I've just met a goddess...! How moving! I don't care who she is anymore! I'm going to support whatever this 'Ashley' person does all the way! If she wants to stop this mess, then I'll roll up my sleeves and get to work!" he grins and continues in what I assume to be his actual voice. "Ashley! I...I'll follow wherever you go!"

"W-wait, what? Y-you think I'm a goddess? I-I...I'm just normal, right?" I ask in bewilderment, my cheeks beginning to burn and turning red.

"Sorry, but it's been decided! From here on, Ashley, I will protect you! If you're a princess, then I shall be your loyal knight!"

"M-my knight? Aren't you the one who started this to begin with?"

"I keep telling you, it wasn't me! I'll save the princess from the evil impostor! And at the end, a kiss...?! Heehee." A...a kiss?! I stare towards the bear in shock, my face as bright as a tomato as I think about kissing this adorable, lovable teddy bear.

"...There you are, Janet." an odd voice, one I don't recognize, calls out in our direction. Janet? Who's Janet? Who said that, anyway?! We turn to see a shirtless man in a red cape with short, gray hair and eyes. He has scars all around his body and has bandages on his face along with a stubby goatee. When did he show up?

"Hm? Who's this weird-looking guy in a cape?" the bear asks.

"What gives you the right to call me 'weird-looking'? You seem pretty suspicious yourself."

"How rude! I could turn that back on you! All half-naked with only a cape on...it's you who's suspicious!" Then, his thoughts begin to speak. I'll mark those with parentheses. (What a rude dude! How dare he insult a knight like me?! *gasp* I get it now! This red-caped guy is the one who made this weird school in the TV and dragged us into this! That must be it!)

"You think he's the culprit...?" I ask so only he can hear, not wanting the creepy fellow to hear. The bear nods fiercely.

"Well, never mind that. You there...you must be Janet. I'm Akihiko Sanada, and I've come to retrieve you. I'm sure you'll understand if I say that I'm working with Kirijo." Kirijo? The name sounds familiar, but I can't remember.

(Huh? What's he talking about? Is Janet Ashley's actual name? She said she couldn't remember exactly, but said Ashley was the only name that popped into her mind.) the bear's thoughts pipe in.

"Janet...Kirijo...?" I murmur quietly, confused.

"And you, in the bizarre costume. Are you the one who stole her?"

(Stole...wait, stole? Why would I do that?! Hm! Could this Aki-whatever guy be the kidnapper?! Th-this is a big deal! Holy moly!)

"Stole me? H-he's my knight! He's here to defend me!" I blush when I realize that those words are coming out of my mouth. Even that bear's made me think this way!

(That's right! This red-caped guy looks mean, but I'm Ashley's knight! I've gotta protect her!) "That's right, Ashley! He looks dangerous...stay back!" he commands out of concern, and I hesitantly obey.

"Huh...so you're going to fight back. You've got guts."

"I-I won't let a half-naked kidnapper steal away Ashley!"

"Kidnapper...? Ashley?" the red-caped man sighs. "Actually, before we go any further with this, you should take off that ridiculous costume."

"So you don't deny that you're half-naked!? You're seriously suspicious, buster! Plus, we've just met and you're asking me to strip? *gasp* Are you in league with Kanji?!" to his words, I burst out in laughter. I didn't know who Kanji was, but the way he was putting things made it so awkward! Almost immediately, I deeply inhale and regain my composure. "Hm, yes, that certain look you have...I definitely sense some similarities!"

"What're you raving about? Look, if you're going to get in my way, I'm not gonna show any mercy."

(My animal instinct is going wild, warning me of danger! This guy must be really strong...! But still...) "I-I'm Ashley's knight now! I-I can't let you beat me!"

"Ha, I admire your determination, at least. What are you, anyway?"

"Me...? I'm a bear!" Even I could tell that much.

"Haha, I've crossed paths with them many a time. Bears are very mysterious animals...although none of the ones I've ever met can talk like you, or have such strangely colored fur."

"Oh god! Those are real bears in the forest! What kind of life do you lead?! Wait, before that-are you saying I'm not a real bear?!"

"I don't need a lecture on my lifestyle from a freak in a costume. Enough with all the talking! Come at me!" he summons something as I gasp. What is at silhouette behind him?

(That silhouette behind him! Can this guy use a Persona?! Now I'm really confused about who he is!)

"Wh-what's that?!" I call out in distress towards the unfamiliar thing behind him.

"Never fear, Ashley! I'll stay true to my word and protect you!" he pushes me behind him and stares at the red-caped guy. (I don't know who he is, but it's time for me to step up the plate and show him I can do it!)

"Hmph, I had a feeling you wouldn't be fazed to see a Persona. Alright...this is the P-1 Grand Prix, right? If you want to see it that bad, I'll show you what it means to be the manliest of all men."

"Eep! That sounds like something Kanji would say! I-I don't like this! Is there any way I can turn down your kind offer...?"

"There's no need to be modest! If you're going to claim to be a bear, show me your wild side! Here we go!"

"W-wait!" I cry out, but it's already too late.


	4. Scene 3: A Loyal Knight

"Holy moly! I won...I won! Did you see that, Ashley?!" I did it...I did my best! I put up with that suspicious guy's punches and kicks and beat the stuffing out of the bad guy! I never knew I could do things for myself! And now, my reward...the knight gets a kiss from his princess...! However, Ashley remains silent and looks melancholic for some reason. Aww, how thoughtless! Her knight's waiting! "What's wrong, Ashley? C'mon, favor your knight with a kiss!"

"Janet..." she mutters. Hrm? Ohh, that's what red-caped guy called her. Jany...could she be a foreigner? Ooh, that would make her just like me in a way!

"Hrm...?"

"Wh-what's going on? Why is there another one...?" Ashley asks towards a now turned-on TV on the ceiling. What the?! It's that fake Teddie again!

"Huh? What's going on here? I thought I disposed of that filthy bear costume..." General Teddie says in disgust.

"Hey! How dare you call the adorable, REAL Teddie 'filthy,' you faker! Bear-y sneaky, trying to capitalize on my popularity! I'll rip off that bear hide in no time!"

"Hmph...it's too troublesome to have you running around...I need to figure out how to deal with you..." The TV turns off. Grr! Who in the world is he?! I'm really mad! How can he treat me like that?! I'm a mighty angry bear right now!

"So...that 'General' really isn't you...I-I'm sorry." Ashley was apologizing towards the way she'd called me the same bear! Hmph! Anyone could tell that I'm the genuine Teddie!

"That's right! That impostor is using my name to play tricks on everyone! Grr...! Sensei and Yosuke are my best friends! He's not getting away with this!" Hrm? Now that I think about it...this might be good for me. I wasn't expecting this, but thanks to the fake Teddie, I think Ashley believes me now! "Um...Ashley? You're not still doubting me, are you?"

"No...after what I just saw, I'm willing to believe that isn't you. You're much nicer." she adds with a smile, then blushes. Heehee...there's no need to turn red over me, baby! "W-well...I just wasn't expecting there to be someone else that looked just like you."

"You're telling me!"

"So...you really are going to try and protect me? Th-thank you." she blushes with a sincere thanks. I'm totally going to score...right? Could...could this be my chance? I know this part! In dramas, Ashley would slowly close her eyes and we'd have a sweet kiss...she blushes, probably hearing my thoughts, and turns away in a panic. There's no need to be so shy! "I-I-I...erm...anyway...what's the fake you trying to pull? Is it a big prank or something?" Aww! She's already changed the subject! I really wish she weren't so sheepish. Why is she such a tease?...But now that she mentions it, she's right. What could that fake want?

"Hmm...if that's the case, he must be after my fame. Seeing as how I'm a national idol..." she smiles, and I do, too. She's so cute when she smiles!

"I'd believe that you're a national idol, but I don't think he's after your fame. I guess we'll have to ask the fake you what the deal is, face to face. C'mon, we should get going."

"Hm...? Wait a sec, did you just say 'we'? I can go with you...?"

"Of course! You're my amazing knight, right? We have to stick together." she blushes and I grin. O-ooooooooh! A-a cute girl asking me to stick with her...or is she asking me to be her companion for life?! She turns bright red and I know she's considering it! S-Sensei! Yosuke! This is a big deal! This spring, Teddie finally ascends to adulthood! I'll jump up to the top of the ladder! All the way!

"Yes, Ma'am! I shall jump into fires and battle Shadows for you, Ashley! I'd stake my life to protect you!"

"T-Teddie..." she blushes, and I know I've scored! "Thank you..."

"I'm your knight! A knight must protect his princess!" ...But there was something I didn't know as I took off after Ashley. I didn't think I would have to sacrifice myself for real to protect her...!

...

Me and a cute girl, walking down a hallway side by side...ahh, how nice to be in the middle of a date! The purpose of a date is...hm? I just realized something bear-y important! "By the way, Ashley, where are we headed?" I look up to her, realizing how pink her face is. Ah, she must be thinking about our date!

"H-huh? Oh, w-well, I'm thinking of trying the Announcement Room first."

"What's an announcement room? And how do you know that darn impostor will be there?"

"Oh, well, remember how General Teddie showed up on the TV? The only place in a school where you can do that is the Announcement Room." she elaborates-she's cute and clever! What a combo!

"Ohhhh..." Ashley really is amazing. She's so smart! I wonder who's smarter, Sensei or her?

"By the way...I wanted to ask you something. What was that...thing you let out during the fight?"

"Hm? I let something out? Was it my potent pheromones?" I ask coquettishly, and she blushes.

"N-no! I mean, there was this weird thing behind you."

"Ohhhh, are you talking about my Persona?"

"Persona...?"

"Hm? Huh? You can't use a Persona, Ashley? Then how did you get inside the TV?"

"TV...? I-I don't know what you're talking about, but normal people don't have crazy powers like that."

"D-don't tell me...did someone drop you in here?! Are you a victim?!"

"Dropped...? Victim?" Oh my...so that's what happened! Ashley is another victim...but she doesn't know she was dropped in, so she thinks she's in a normal school slash laboratory-which I guess isn't all that normal, anyway. Although, that would explain why she's aiming to stop the P-1 Grand Prix! Now this is serious. It's like last year's case all over again! I've got to do everything I can to get Ashley back to her world!...But I don't know where the exit is, so I can't help her just yet. Hearing my thoughts only makes her appear more confused.

"It's all right, Ashley! I'm sure none of this makes sense to you now, but it'll all work out! I'll get you back to the real world! Just leave it to me!"

"Real world...? This isn't the real world? Am I asleep?"

"N-no, no! You're just confused right now...I'll explain it all later, I guess. Either way, that fake Teddie needs to be brought to justice. If we wander around, we might find the exit, too! Two birds with one stone!"

"The exit...? W-well, okay. If we don't start moving, we might be attacked again..."

"Hm? Like that half-naked Mr. Red Cape? He was obviously some kind of pervert. He was calling you Jane or something. Is that your real name?"

"Jan..et...ngh!" she cries as if she's in pain! Oh no! What's wrong?! Ashley suddenly crouches down. Is something wrong? Does she not feel okay?

"O-oh, no! Are you all right, Ashley...?" I offer my hand and help her up.

"Ah...yeah, I'm okay. I...I just felt a little dizzy. Thank you for caring, Teddie."

"I'm your knight! How can I not care for my beautiful princess?" she blushes and starts walking again, but she's staggering a little. What could that be about? I rush up to her and offer my hand again, and as her face turns bright red, she takes my hand. All I did was say the name that the red-caped guy mentioned...in any case, we've got to hurry to the Announcement Room! If that fake Teddie is behind this P-1 Grand Prix thing, he must have dropped Ashley in here! To get Ashley back out, I've got to go face to face with the faker and give him a piece of my mind! "Hrgh!" That hurt... "Owww...m-my unstoppable nose met an immovable object. Sheesh! Another invisible wall?! What's up with these things?!" I couldn't help but fall on my behind. Is this another one of the faker's tricks?! Seriously, what a mean thing to do!

"Teddie!" Ashley calls my name and helps me up, asking if I'm all right.

"I-I'm fine, Ashley." she smiles, sighing with relief.

"Good..." she blushes. "Why'd you fall over like that?" Now that I notice, she's already on the other side of the invisible wall! What's going on?! There should be another invisible wall there!

"Ashley, didn't you feel anything? There was an invisible wall..."

"Invisible wall?" she feels the space around her for a moment, then continues. "There's nothing here."

"Wh-what in the world...?" I try going through one more time, but it's no use!

"T-Teddie! Don't be so reckless!" she helps me up again and starts to pull on me, as if to test it. W-wait! Rarrgh!

"Hrrgh! A-Ashley, I-I don't think this is working...! I-I'm gonna die!" at my words, she gets teary-eyed and lets go with a desperate apology. "I-it's all right, Ashley!" I assure as tears fall from her eyes. I wipe her cheeks, worrying about her. Then, I try to crack a joke to make the mood lighter. "Heehee, you get so passionate about things when I'm involved!" to that, Ashley blushes, but looks like she feels better, at least.

"W-well...I suppose we'll just have to search for somewhere you can walk through. I'm not leaving without you."

"Such shyness..." she didn't even say a word about my comment! Awkwaaaaaard...Ashley is a rare beauty, sure, but when I'm with the Investigation Team, they never blush as much as her right now. I'm actually feeling a bit lonely without them around, but if I keep thinking about it, it'll just make me sad. Ashley looks towards me with worry, but I ignore that and pull myself together. I try to look for somewhere I can go through, but... "Huh? That's odd. There are invisible walls everywhere and I can't find a way out..."

"Did you hit a dead end? Try looking around some more." Hmm? Let's see here. Front? Right? Left? Up...there's no way I can go that way, or down either. I'm a bear, not a mole! On top of that, there's an invisible wall right behind me on the path I just took. Am I...trapped? "Huh...? Is someone coming?"

"Hmmm?! That's..." Just as Ashley said, someone is coming from up ahead...just around the hallway corner. A white, fluffy coat...long, flowing hair...beautiful, slender legs...th-this...! "Oh my, oh my...! Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for a celebrity special guest! That awesome fur! That amazingly slender body! That luscious form-fitting attire! My babe sensors are off the charts!"

"Hey, Teddie!" Ashley glares at me. Is she jealous? Heehee...she is so in love with me!

"I finally sensed another's presence, and this is what I'm met with...? Actually...what are you?"

"Heehee, she's even got a good sense of humor! I'm a bear, obviously! A Teddie bear!" I twirl around in place. See how elegant? Only I could do that! But the lady crinkles her brow and cocks her head. Ashley looks green with envy and seems blue, and I feel a bit bad. Or maybe this beautiful lady was a bad guy? Although, this lady was awfully shy for someone so pretty-just like Ashley!

"A-a teddy bear? Or...some kind of bear, at least. Well, I'm willing to take you at your word...though, really, the only bear-like thing about you is your ears..."

"Aww, don't sweat the small details! What's important is how adorably sexy I am!" Ashley blushes and turns from our direction.

"I'll table that statement for now. The main point, as far as I can tell, is that you are the one calling himself the 'General' in this tournament, yes?" Not that again! She may be a beautiful babe, but she has a lot to learn about aesthetics. A faker like him is chalk and cheese compared to my beautiful coat of fur!

"Non, non! If you take a closer look, I'm totally different! Look here, or here! That other guy's an impostor! It really burns my fur to see such a cheap knockoff fool everyone!"

"'It's not me, it's my evil twin...' Quite a novel excuse."

"N-no, I'm not making excuses! Look closer at my fur here! See!"

"I don't see any difference at all." Cripes on toast! How mean! She has no critical eye! Wait...huh? Is the pretty lady glaring at Ashley? They just met! Why are things so weird between them? Ashley stares back uncomfortably. *gasp* How could I not have noticed?! At this rate, there'll be a fight between a beautiful lady and a cute girl over little old me! Ashley blushes, but continues to glare at the lady.

"Wh-whoa, wait a second, Miss! It's true that Ashley is cute, but you're charming, too...magical, even!" Ashley looks at me with despair in her eyes, then turns away.

"Ashley? You...you must be Janet. Why so glum?" the lady asks in Ashley's direction.

"Even this lady's ignoring me?!" What is this madness?! Everyone I meet today is way too good at ignoring me! In fact, the lovely lady before me is ignoring me to continue her conversation with Ashley! Ashley, however, is looking towards me desperately.

"Wh-what're you talking about? Th-that isn't my name..." Ashley pauses, looking so helpless that it makes me want to cry!

"Then tell me what your name is. I am Mitsuru Kirijo and I belong to the Kirijo Group."

"Kirijo...? I-I...my name..."

"Are your memories murky? Then will it help your remember if I tell you that your full name is-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she cries, holding her head in pain.

"Hold it right there!"

"What...?" No matter how pretty this lady is, I can't let her do this. Not that I really get what's going on, but I can tell that Ashley doesn't like it one bit! And forcing someone to hear something they don't like is downright ugly!

"I don't know what you're up to...but it's clear that Ashley doesn't like it! And although I don't get what's going on, you should think more how she feels!"

"Teddie..." she mutters, teary-eyed. Heheh, that was awesome! The pretty lady will break down in tears over her mistake, and I'll be there to console her!

"You have a valid point. But if she is Janet, she could endanger more people if I leave her as is. I can't waste any time."

"Huh?! I-I wasn't expecting that..." Huh?! The monitor's suddenly on!

"Hmm? I was trying to decide how to deal with you, but it looks like the troublemakers are bickering amongst themselves...which is perfect timing to add a little intermission bout to the Grand Prix, where you kill each other!"

"Grr! There you are, fake Teddie!"

"There now, you wanted to have fun, right? Then...beat up that lady there, just like you did with the guy in the red cape!" Grr! How dare he shoot his mouth off like that?! I was about to get angry again, but as soon as the fake Teddie mentioned the guy in the red cape, the pretty lady's eyebrow twitched. I definitely didn't miss that! Hm, could it be...?

"Miss...don't tell me that red-caped pervert is a friend of yours! Are you a kidnapper, too?!"

"Do you mean Akihiko? *sigh* That's a rather harsh way to describe him...but are you saying you defeated him? You must be more skilled than your ludicrous appearance lets on..."

"Miss...I'm starting to get the feeling that you're a bad guy! How cruel...you toyed with my innocence!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I cannot remain confined like this. If you intend to resist, I will show no mercy."

"Oooh?! Looks like the P-1 Grand Prix intruder and a false Teddie interfering with the tournament are gearing up for a brawl over here! It looks pretty interesting, so we're gonna show our viewers this fight too! Who will come out on top?!"

"Huh?! That's Rise-chan's voice! Wh-where is she watching from?!"

"C'mon, if you don't concentrate, you'll get knocked right out! We made sure to leave you out of this, and you still came wandering back in. So you'd better at least put up a good fight! Ready...set...!" Whoa, whoa! Why won't Rise-chan listen to me?! Instead of clearing up the misunderstanding, Rise-chan made it worse! Now the pretty lady's more pumped up! I can smell it!

"Nooo! None of this makes any sense...but I'm still Ashley's knight! I can't let it end like this! I'll give this fight everything I've got...!"

"Rather than listening to reason, you'll stay loyal...c'est magnifique! An enemy you may be, but I admire your determination. Now, come...!"


	5. Scene 4: A Friend?

"Ngh...I clearly erred in my estimation of his strength...he was just as powerful as a real bear..." the woman who had introduced herself as Mitsuru seemed weakened. I had to admit, Teddie was a perfect knight. A-at least, in my opinion.

"Th-th-that was so scary! I never wanna fight this lady again!" (I knew that every rose has its thorn, but she was covered in them! Wh-what a scary lady! She's out cold on the floor and I'm still freaking out!)

"Hmm? The intruder lost?! I guess that means the General's still strong, even if he's an impostor." The TV turns on once again, and a girl that Teddie had identified as Rise appears. After she makes her speech of shock, the character on-screen turns to General Teddie.

"Heeheehee, my, my, you did well for yourself. I guess even a fake General is pretty strong. Just kidding!"

"Oh man, even your jokes are funny, General! Alrighty then, everyone, keep your eyes peeled for the next match!"

(...That's it. I've had it with that faker! I'm so jealous that he gets to have Rise-chan joke around with him! Usually Yosuke no-sells my jokes and Rise-chan hardly ever responds to them! That's not the only mean thing about Rise-chan! If she just used her Persona to look around, she should easily be able to tell that the Teddie next to her isn't the adorably genuine article! So why are they so friendly and...?) "Hrm...?" (Why is Rise-chan talking to us over that PA system thingy? Usually, Rise-chan just sends her voice directly into our heads...) "Something seems strange..."

I emerge from the invisible wall I'd taken cover behind during the battle. "Is it...okay to come out now...? That looked like one hell of a fight...are you sure you're okay, Teddie?"

"Ah, my lovely Ashley! It's all right now! I totally won the battle! Even an unsurpassed beauty like her is no match for Teddie!" I look away and remain silent. I hate to admit it...what was this feeling? Envy? I feel envy towards Mitsuru. Teddie called her an "unsurpassed beauty"...why am I so jealous? Teddie expresses concern towards my distressed silence. "Ashley? Are you okay?"

"I..." I murmur, blushing and turning away. I tell myself to quit the silent treatment and stop acting like such a shy burden, but I ignore my voice and continue to remain silent.

"Ngh..." Mitsuru was awake already?

"Eep...!" (This isn't good...the pretty lady looks like she is about to wake up! I beat her a second ago, but I get the feeling that I'd get creamed in a rematch! In which case...!) "Ashley, I say we ditch this joint!" I still stay silent. I'm speechless-there it was again. "Pretty lady." He grasps my hand and drags me away. I get a warm, fuzzy, unfamiliar feeling in my chest that heats my cheeks. What is this...? Why am I being so nervous around him...? We make a full throttle dash down the hallway. (Wait a second...wasn't there just an invisible wall blocking my way earlier...? Am I gonna slam into it again so the pretty lady catches up to get her revenge? Th-that sounds as scary as it is painful! But I don't want to wait here for her to recover!) "Please let this work!" he begs as we approach the location of the wall. He squeezes his eyes shut and we continue to run through. (Hrm? It didn't hurt! What a nice surprise!) I can't even feel relieved. Too many things rush through my mind that depress me, like how I can't remember anything and how this feeling I get around Teddie mocks me so.

"Ngh...w-wait, Janet...!" Mitsuru calls as we tread across the pathway.

"Ahhh! The executioner's coming!" (It's good that I can pass through, but on the other hand, that means she can too! Feet, don't fail me now! Hm...? Wait a second.) Halfway down the hall, around where Teddie got stuck, Mitsuru hits something in mid-air, just as he did. She doesn't come any closer. (Did she get stuck on an invisible wall...? But why? I didn't get stuck this time, right? Hmmm...well, fine with me! What's important is that we got away from the scary lady! Gotta keep going!)

...

We finally pause for a moment, and I'm hyperventilating, exhausted. I take a seat, leaning on the wall. I remain speechless, still a bit envious, but especially panicked and depressed for whatever reason towards how Teddie was flirting with that Kirijo lady, too. Teddie approaches where I sit and asks if I'm okay. I look down and sigh. "No...not only can I put a stop to this thing, but everything's so confusing right now..."

(Hmm, it's true that there are still a lot of unanswered questions. Ashley was probably dropped into a TV, so of course she wouldn't know about Personas and stuff. But what about that red-caped guy I met first and that brunette bombshell? Who are they? And who's this Janet girl? Is that Ashley's real name? It sounds pretty foreign! She didn't seem like she liked being called that...well, anyway! If a cutie like her is worried, then it's time for her knight to step up! I've got to do something to help!) "It's okay. There's no need to be upset, Ashley! Things look rough right now, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end!"

"...You're a real glass-half-full guy. Where do you get all of that positivity and confidence?" I ask with a sigh. "Nothing's going right. Even you've been dragged into this...and that's my fault. I-I'm sorry..."

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm just here because I want to be with you! You're trying too hard to do everything on your own. You need to think of me as a friend and let me do some of the work!"

"A...friend...?" I pause for a moment. A friend. Friend...I...just the term makes my eyes fill with tears. For what reason, I don't know, but I can't let this phrase be applied to him. I...think I've done horrible things to a 'friend' in the past, but I can't remember anything and my head is pained again. I can't think of Teddie as a friend, not because I don't like him, but because the phrase being applied to him scares me.

(That's right. No matter how hard Ashley tries to solve it, she can't do enough on her own.) I'm sure that Teddie is trying to comfort me, and I truly appreciate that, but I don't feel any better. (We only solved last year's case because we had everyone working together! It's the same right now. Rise-chan is acting weird, and everyone else is fooled by that fake Teddie, but if I get to explain things in person, I'm sure they'll believe me! Ashley's worries will melt away too, once she meets the gang! At least I think so, but...) "We haven't met any of my friends so far, have we? Sensei, Yosuke...hello...?" he beckons them as if they're there, making me feel as lonely as he must be now. I begin to giggle a bit...Teddie is so cute, and he's trying to make me feel better. I-I-I mean...well... (Ooh?! Did that tickle Ashley's fancy?!)

"Haha...thank you, Teddie. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Huh? What did you say? That I'm super reliable and amazing in a pinch?" I blush and smile. Classic Teddie.

"No, I don't believe I did." Although, that was quite true.

"That I'm such a handsome boy you get flustered just by looking at me?!" I blush and gasp. Those words... "Judging by your reaction, that one's true!" I turn away, my face turning all the various shades of red. (Ah, this is what I was hoping for! The bliss of someone taking digs at my jokes! Things are looking up for me! I feel like my sweet life as newlyweds with Ashley will be a smashing success!) "Ashley..." he leans closer to me, and I begin to blush. "Hm?" (Just as I'm about to coax a kiss out of Ashley to seal the deal...I see a crowd outside the window. Could someone besides me be fighting it out too?! Oh yeah, that P-1 Grand Prix thing is still going on. That means...) "Whoa! That's Chie-chan and Yuki-chan!" Teddie rushes to the window, and I slightly reach out like I want him to come back, but I immediately pull my arm back and join him. (Yup, that's Chie-chan and Yuki-chan, all right...huh? If they're in the Grand Prix, were they going along with the fake Teddie's plan from the beginning? Was I the only one left out of the loop?! Th-that can't be...!)

"Hey...isn't there something weird here? You were all signed up for this tournament, right?"

"Well, I was left out of the loop, but...I think they're having fun."

"You think? They...they look miserable to me."

(Hrm? Now that she mentions it, Chie-chan and Yuki-chan both look like they'd rather be doing something else. I get the feeling, watching them, that they hope it ends soon...but never mind that! Both of them just brought out their Personas like BAM! If they go that far, it's not fun and games anymore! Someone's going to get hurt!) "This doesn't make sense...isn't the P-1 Grand Prix good, clean fun for all? The Culture Festival and the booths at the shrine were more fun than this...! This is wrong? Why is it like this...?!" (First I get beat up by that red-caped guy, then almost executed by that lady...it's all so scary! But everyone's been going up against friends? Looking at Chie-chan and Yuki-chan's faces...they seem like they're being forced to do this. They're not happy about it at all. If I had to do something like that...oof, just thinking about it makes me hurt inside. It makes me want to cry...!)

"Festivals are...'fun', huh...?"

"That's right! Didn't you take part in the Culture Festival? I entered the cross-dressing pageant and totally won the whole thing!"

"Really? That happened...?" I look away, troubled. If I truly was normal, I would've participated...right...?

(Huh? Why did Ashley look away? Did she not have fun at the Culture Festival? Maybe she didn't go to the festival at the shrine? Why does she look so sad...? Hrm, it must be because of the miserable event! And that gives me an idea!) "Enough's enough! This is one sorry excuse for a festival! We must hurry to the Announcement Room, defeat the fake Teddie, and put an end to this tournament! C'mon, Ashley. Cheer up! Left, right, left, and trot!"

I giggle a bit, then blush. "Haha, what's that supposed to mean? Mm...you're right, though. This isn't the time to mope. All right then, Teddie...let's get moving."

"Yeah!" Teddie energetically pumps his paw in response, and I giggle again. (We're gonna put an end to this Grand Prix right now!) We head to the Announcement Room, but Teddie keeps encountering invisible walls. On top of that, Teddie appears to be trapped again. (I don't know what to do...what am I supposed to do? But I think I've kind of figured something out. Maybe these invisible walls are meant to lead us somewhere? I take a more careful look and...aha! Just as I thought!) The way ahead and back appear to be blocked for him, but there's an open classroom door to his side! "If I can't go anyhwere else, then that means...aha!" he takes a hold of the door and opens it with glee. (Heehee, it looked like I had nowhere to go because I was supposed to go into the classroom. I'm a genius!) "C'mon, Ashley! Charge!" (No matter what awaits inside this classroom, I, Teddie, shall protect Ashley! For that is a knight's duty! Someone is inside, and that someone is...!)

"Who are you?" a sweet voice reverberates from within.

"Whoa...! I've discovered a beautiful girl!" I sigh, beginning to feel bothered again. "I sense love in the air! I want to be your knight!" I remain silent, my heart feeling bizarre, but not in the fuzzy sense. My chest burns...

"...I thought you were my knight..."

(*gasp* Do I detect more jealousy in Ashley's voice...?! B-but, so what if the pretty new girl looks a little odd? She's still a beautiful girl, and therefore deserves a knight's protection, right? But the melancholy in Ashley's eyes say otherwise...) Teddie seems as if he's about to say something when the girl inside looks towards me in astonishment.

"I recognize you...you're the host! Or...are you...? And her, is she...?!" I stay silent, but look to her in confusion.

(Hm?! What is going on here? Ashley and the new girl seem to be communicating with their eyes! And...Ashley seems pained again?!) "Ashley! Are you okay?!"

"What was that just now...?"

"You're...Janet, correct? I am Aigis...I've come for you."

"What...? A-are you going to take me away somewhere...? Wait, are you with those people we saw earlier?" I ask in dread that she'll take me somewhere terrible and painful that I can't remember.

"As I've thought, you've met Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-san."

"A-Ashley...!" I hide behind Teddie, feeling a great sense of dread. (Whoa! She's depending on me! Now I feel like a knight! But why does she seem so scared? Is she a bad guy? Sh-she does look strange...what should I do?! O-okay...I'm a knight, so I need to be direct and-well, I'm kind of scared, so I'll be polite about it.) "I-I think you should stop what you're doing! You're scaring Ashley!"

"Ashley? You..." she equips and reloads an enormous gun.

(Eep! She really is totally freaky! What's with that gigantic gun?! Is that what they call a battling gun?! I've only seen it attached to a helicopter thing in a movie I watched with Yosuke's dad at their place!) "Holy...! Now wait a second here! It's dangerous, pointing that stuff at people!"

"It seems we can understand each other. Release Janet at once. I am told that you are not the host. But your readings are extremely close to a Shadow's...what do you intend to do with her?!"

"Sh-Shadow...? What's that...?"

(Aigis' and Ashley's shocked voices get me right in the heart. It's true...I'm different from Sensei and the others and even Ashley. I didn't mention that to her yet...) "Ashley...Shadows are the dark parts of people that they don't want to admit. They're the selfish parts of a person that they don't want anyone to see or pretended not to notice because they were so nasty."

"Pretending...not to notice..." Teddie turns to Aigis.

(I have to at least tell her this...I've never been human and I never will be. But...she needs to know that I was able to change because of the friends I made!) "I'm a Shadow, it's true, but I'm no ordinary Shadow! I can talk! And Sensei and Yosuke are my-!" Teddie...!

"Sheesh, enough blabbering. Make with the fighting already! It's no use trying to explain yourself! It doesn't make you less of a Shadow!" the TV hanging from the ceiling suddenly turns on and Rise begins to insult Teddie.

"H-how cruel...! What a thing to say, Rise-chan!" (Huh? That just slipped out...but she was being really mean! Did Rise-chan always have such a sharp tongue? Well, maybe she did...but that's not the point. She would say some harsh things, but I don't think she's ever said anything that hurt me like that...ack! Now's not the time to fret about how Rise-chan's changed! Why is Ai-chan glaring at me?! Is this some kind of stare-down?! I-I don't think she has much of a sense of humor!) The TV turns off and Aigis glares at Teddie aggressively.

"...Shadows are the enemy!"

"H-huh? Can I call a time out? Do I really have to fight you?!" (She really is scary! Sensei! Yosuke! Save me!...But they're not here right now...I-I have no choice! I'll have to do this and brace myself for an honorable death! Whether it's a tank or helicopter, bring it on!)

"I won't let a Shadow do as it pleases with a fragile, poor girl like her...I am the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis. Here I come!"


	6. Scene 5: He's A Shadow?

"Ngh...it's strong..." Ai-chan falls to her knees as Rise-chan squeals with delight.

"Good job, Teddie! Well done!"

"Heehee, he's got a point there. He really is no ordinary Shadow! Why, he's almost as handsome as I am! We're looking forward to seeing you play an active role from here on out. Adieu!" ...This isn't right. This is definitely not a festival! It's not fun at all, and it doesn't have that feeling of hanging out with everyone. I want to complain, but the monitor's already off...and I don't know what to say anyway. I may have hurt Ai-chan, too...ugh, I'm going in circles in my head. What Ai-chan said, what Rise-chan said...is it unnatural for a Shadow like me to be with everyone?

"...Ashley, it's okay now. I won." Ever since Ashley met Ai-chan, she's been acting weird. But telling her 'it's okay' seems weird too. It's like I'm reassuring myself and not her.

"I won't let you go...I won't let a Shadow take Janet..." Hm...Ai-chan must really care for Janet. I don't know anything about Ai-chan, and she doesn't know anything about me. So to her, I'm just an ordinary Shadow. I'm Ashley's knight, but she doesn't know about that...I can't blame Ai-chan for thinking that about me.

"I'm sorry...but I still want to protect Ashley! Sure, I'm a Shadow...but I'll try my best to help you understand one day too."

"Protect...?" Ai-chan's harsh expression lightens with surprise...it seems like she understands a little better now. Hrm, did I get through to her at least a little? Then it's time to tell her more!

"To tell the truth, I didn't want to fight you, Ai-chan."

"'Ai-chan'?"

"Your name is Aigis-chan, right? If I shorten it, it'll be Ai-chan."

"It's been a while since I've been called by that nickname...how strange...you are a Shadow, but I sense kindness in your words. Can I trust you when you say you do not intend to hurt Janet?"

"Of course!" Yeah! Even though I'm a Shadow, I'd never hurt anyone! I'll put a stop to this Grand Prix! Just watch me! "Let's move on, Ashley!"

"Uh...o-okay." Ashley seems a bit dejected and withdrawn ever since meeting Ai-chan. I take Ashley and leave the classroom. Ai-chan doesn't say anything or come after us. She...probably understood, right? Yeah, that must be it. Off we go, marching towards the Announcement Room! We go on for a while...but Ashley suddenly stops. I turn around to ask what's up, and I see a troubled look on her face. I lead her into a nearby room so we can take a break and I wait there while she searches for the right words to break the ice. Finally, she speaks up. "Teddie...what are you, really? Is it true that you're...not an ordinary person in a costume?" she seems perplexed by the events around her, and she seems somber. "She...she said something about a Shadow..." Yeah...I knew this was coming! I'm ready for it. I nod enthusiastically to Ashley.

"Mm-hm! It's all true! I won't look away from what I am!" Ashley remains silent, as if contemplating something.

"...Isn't it tough, accepting something like that...?" she says wistfully. Seeing Ashley makes even me feel slightly melancholic!

"Well, even if I didn't, it wouldn't change anything. Yep, I'm not human! It's a little sad to admit that, though..." Whew...I decided during last year's case to never hide my eyes from the truth, but that can be kind of painful in practice!...I'm not human. I'm different from everyone else. But... "I was just an ordinary Shadow back then, and there was nothing underneath my fur. But after I met everyone...I changed! I grew something inside of me!"

"Inside you...?"

"Hehehe...here, Ashley. Take a good look." I take off my head to show her the rosy-cheeked, beautiful boy within! "Heeheehee, surprised? Hello, my honey!" her face turns red as she looks towards me-as I expect. She's felt love at first sight, hasn't she?

"Whoa! H-how'd you get inside there? You look human to me...a-a very cute one, at that..." she covers her mouth realizing what she just said. Her sheepishness only made her beauty more radiant! "I-I-I mean, I..."

"Haha, there's no need to be shy, baby. That's right, I became a man of substance."

"But..."

"Hm? Do you have a question?"

"There really was nothing in there in the beginning? Does that mean...you were an empty costume walking around?"

"Nooo...oh, the painful memories...!" Empty...that's right, I was empty. It's all true, but hearing it now gets me down in the dumps for some reason. Maybe what I gained this past year was just that good for me...

"I-I-I'm sorry, Teddie...I-I'm making this really awkward, aren't I...? Please, don't look so sad..."

"Oh, Ashley, don't fret over me, baby! It's perfectly fine. You're such a nice girl, worrying about me! Anyway, just trust me on this: I will always be your friend! You, Sensei, Yosuke...I really like all of you guys! I don't want anything to happen to any of you!"

"Friend..." Ashley seems tormented again. Was it me calling her a friend? Ooh, maybe she wanted to be something more?! "Sensei and Yosuke, huh...? You must've gotten along really well with them. It's bizarre...you're not human, but you have human friends, and your trying to protect humans...?"

"Whether I'm a bear, a Shadow, or a beautiful boy, everyone says they like me! And I like everyone! So what does it matter?"

"...Even if you're not like the others...?" Not like the others? But that's not a bad thing at all! I get ready to answer her with a big smile!

"Even then! There's only one Teddie, and I'm the best there is at being me!"

"I...I still don't really understand. I-I can't be so optimistic, like you..." Hm? I thought it was a pretty good line! What doesn't she understand about it? She's staring at the floor again, all quiet, her face still red.

"Ashley? What's the matter? Do you like the fluffy me better?" she just shakes her head ambiguously and doesn't answer. Is she so surprised by my pretty face that she's embarrassed now? A knight that protects a princess should be cool. But I'm the best because I'm willing to be a clown too! I put on my head and boom, I'm back to my original adorable look! "Hey, Ashley?" she finally turns my way. My heart starts pounding a bit, noticing the tears in her beautiful, emerald eyes, but I give her my best smile! Ashley smiles a bit at that. Cute girls like her look best when they're smiling! "Let's hurry and put an end to this so we can go have fun together!"

"Fun...?"

"Sure! I'll introduce you to my friends, too. There's a guy who's a total disappointment when he opens his mouth and a meat-loving lady! There's even a total knockout who was away in the city, coming back to visit! Lucky you!" Ooh, I'm getting all excited now! If we solve this fast, it'll still be Golden Week, so we'll have tons of time left for fun! Working? Shift hours? What are those? Are they tasty?! Rawwwwr! I'm starting to get fired up!

"A...total knockout? Actually, Teddie...I..." her face turns pink, but she shakes her head. "N-n-never mind." Hrm? Just as I'm about to ask Ashley what she was about to say, I hear something like static. The monitor turns on, showing the fake Teddie! Grrr! I knew it would be him again! How dare he clap like it's no big deal! That awful smirk on his adorable mouth just makes me madder!

"You were a great help in getting rid of those troublemakers. Looks like even a bear can be useful in the hands of a clever man."

"Troublemakers...? Who's he talking about?"

"There were three people here that we weren't expecting. You don't need to know the details. They had no place here at school or the labs anyway! Everything's so much better now that they're gone!" Wh-what a mean thing to say! His shallow, fake cuteness can't cover up how terrible that was! "Well then...I accept you as an official challenger in the P-1 Grand Prix!"

"I don't need any acceptance! Your Grand Prix thing isn't fun at all! You obviously don't understand what a festival is supposed to be like!" People are supposed to have fun at festivals! All this talk about them having no place here at school or the labs...who does he think he is?! What's even more annoying is that the fake Teddie doesn't even care how mad I am! He just keeps talking!

"You're jumping to conclusions, though! Who ever said the Grand Prix was supposed to be fun? I need to see you suffer too. Now, bring out the next opponent!" Suddenly, a big cloud of smoke comes up! I-I can't see anything! Even Ashley's radiant beauty can't shine through this! When it does clear up a little, I see a thin young person in a uniform...ooooooh! I know who that is!

"Nao-chan!" Wheeeee! The ace detective! "It's all right, Ashley. Nao-chan is a friend of mine! Ashley must be nervous, getting chased by a bunch of strangers. I've got to let her know that Nao-chan is a great guy who's on her side! Oh, except Nao-chan's not a guy. She's a pretty girl. How could I make a mix-up like that?! "Yoohoo, Nao-chan! Did you finish up your work and make it back in time? Geez, in that case, you should've told-" Hrm...? Why did Nao-chan take a step back? Normally, she'd open up her arms and say "Come get me, big boy!" Well...maybe not, but she'd be happier to see me than this!

"That's quite an amazing shift in appearance...so much so that I'm disappointed in you."

"Nao-chan? Um, it's me! Teddie!" Something seems scary about her. Is she exhausted from work? So I say "Hi!" to her like normal, but that seems like it just puts her in a worse mood. I've never seen her look so grim!

"I had thought that your prank was harmless fun, but you were a Shadow through and through." A Shadow...? It's because I'm a Shadow? That's why she's looking at me like that? "You took advantage of people's innocent desires to better themselves and dragged them into this tawdry tournament. It's almost impressive, in its way, that you could stoop so low as to make friends fight one another with that silly grin on your face. Did you think you could become a different person just by putting on a hat and cape? You didn't even attempt to disguise your voice or mannerisms...you betrayed us."

"Wh-why are you saying all this?! I would never do those things!"

"People tend to change when you haven't seen them for a while. Ah, but I forgot, you're not a person at all." This can't be...is that how Nao-chan thought of me? No way! Nao-chan understands me, right? I muster up my courage and look up at her face...but she's not smiling at all!

"Nao-chan, what's happened to you? The Nao-chan I know would never say such cruel things! No...I don't want to hear this from you...!"

"I don't want to hear anything from a Shadow like you. In fact, I would prefer if you remained silent." And then...Nao-chan pulls out the gun she uses to fight! Is Nao-chan really, seriously going to get rid of me because I'm a Shadow?!

"Teddie!" Ashley steps in front of me as Nao-chan aims...and fires.

"Ashley!" I cry, tackling her and crashing, only to get my fur all ruffled and narrowly escape the bullet's path. It was worth my fur becoming rough and coarse if Ashley was okay! She shoots again, and I cover Ashley, and Nao-chan misses. She's serious as ever! She's actually going to eliminate me?! S-sure, I wouldn't mind getting beaten up by a cute girl...but I'm Ashley's knight, and I can't let the fact that she nearly hurt my precious princess go by undetected! I feel like I could cry, but I can't stand here and let me, Ashley, or both of us get eliminated!

"Now...let's get this fight between friends underway!" Ugh, I'm already on the verge of tears, and Rise-chan is just making it worse! I can't deal with this!


	7. Scene 6: Shadow Janet!

"Awesome? Thrilling! Heehee...what a great match! Okay, you've got a short break until your next match. Rest up so you can wow the crowd with your skills later!" The fake Teddie encourages this terrible fighting...didn't Teddie say that Nao-chan is his friend? I don't understand...why have they fought so fiercely...?

(The General can say whatever he wants, but none of it reaches my furry ears. My heart's at the bottom of a deep, dark well. I won, but I feel so hollow...) "Why...? Why won't anyone believe good old trusty, adorable Teddie? Rise-chan, Nao-chan, and I went through good and tough times together...we were all friends...why would they say that...?" (Oh...thinking about that makes me feel even emptier. That's right...in other words...) "Everything about this tournament is unbearable!"

"Teddie..." I stand up feebly, weakened from the dread I'd encountered as they fought. "If...if it's any consolation at all, I believe you. I trust you...you even saved me. I...I know I can't replace your friends, and I'm not trying to, but...Teddie, I..."

"Ashley...thank you so much...!" Teddie smiles, and I instantly feel better. His smile itself warms my heart. "You're so kind..." he sighs. "Still, I can't believe she tore me apart like that..." (If I keep thinking about it, these big Teddie bear eyes of mine are going to be like leaky faucets...)

"That's the enemy's special power...ngh..." Teddie wipes the tears away from his eyes, and I feel crushed towards how betrayed he must feel. Nao-chan gets back to her feet.

(I want to rush over and make sure she's not hurt...b-but I'm a Shadow, so...) Nao-chan notices how Teddie stops himself, and she speaks up uneasily.

"It seems to be capable of interfering with our cognition. What we're saying becomes warped in the listener's ears. Though we bear each other no ill will, our speech sounds abusive."

(O-our cognition? Abusive? I don't think I know what she means...but there is something I pieced together. If I'm right...) "Then...you don't hate me?"

"Perish the thought! You're a precious friend of mine...I'll always like you."

(Ooh...! That gentle Nao-chan smile! There we go...that's the Nao-chan I know so well!) "N-N-Nao-chan!"

"Whoa?!" Teddie springs up, diving right into Naoto's chest. I gape in awe, astounded that he had the guts to make that move...but that sparked a bit of envy in my heart. These feelings I had towards Teddie...were they making me so jealous whenever he behaved this way towards other girls? I wish I had a hat like Nao-chan's so that I could cover the blush that heats my cheeks when I think of how lucky Nao-chan is. Her arms wrap around him and I feel tears burning in my eyes. "T-Teddie, um, that tickles. Hey...! S-stop nuzzling your head against me!"

"N-Nao-chan...*sniff* I'm against girls binding their breasts like this..."

"It's none of your concern! Sheesh..."

"Aww, don't be that way, just let me nuzzle a little more..."

"Enough! Look, you're making your girlfriend jealous!" I gasp as I realize that she's speaking about me, and my cheeks turn bright red.

(Girlfriend? Heehee...you could call her that! And...maybe I did get a little carried away. Poor Ashley looks like she's on the verge of tears!) Nao-chan turns to me, whom has been watching them get all lovey-dovey to my dismay.

"Oh, um...I apologize for that. Please don't let any possible envy you may carry change your feelings towards me. I'm Naoto Shirogane, a private detective."

"U-um...h-hi..." I mumble, astonished towards how she figured out that I was so envious.

"Oh, you aren't disappointed are you, Ashley? I know you were getting jealous back there because I'm not all lovey-dovey like that with you! I promise there'll be more love towards you, baby!" Naoto, can I borrow your hat? I need something to cover my bright red face right now! "Anyway, isn't she elegant? Nao-chan may not look it at first, but she's a girl!"

"...I-it's nice to meet you."

"W-well, enough about me. Now, you are...?"

"These weird people were chasing her, so I was acting as her knight!" (It's time to let Naoto know how great I've been! Then she can tell me what a good job I've been doing as a knight. It's my grand adventure, where Sir Teddie valiantly protects the beautiful Miss Ashley from the three wicked people looking for the mysterious "Janet"!) Teddie tells his story, but only gets as far as the part where he met that lady...Mitsuru. Naoto proceeds to ask more about her. "The fake Teddie was really worked up about those three for some reason. And they kept calling Ashley "Jane"..."Janet"? It didn't make any sense to me!"

"A major figure within the world-renowned Kirijo Group was personally undertaking a search for someone in this world..." A world-renowned major figure?

(Between Junes and that, I wonder which one is higher up...I didn't even have to think about that one. I'm pretty sensitive to stuff like that, after all! I mean, between a complete disappointment and a beautiful lady...if I line the two of them up, it's obvious which one is higher ranking!) Teddie finishes his...our story, and now it's Naoto's turn. (Why's she here in this world? She said she was too busy with work! My Teddie senses say it has to do with those three strange people!) "So, I guess...you're looking for this 'Janet' too?"

"A reasonable guess, but incorrect. I was investigating Kirijo-san for other reasons."

(Whoa, it's rare for her to tell us about her work right out like that! Is Nao-chan being so open because I was all mopey just now? Aww, Nao-chan! I love how you look cool, but have such a big heart! I'm falling for you even more!) Hearing his thoughts, my face turns green again and both my chest and head ache, and my eyes feel wet again...

"'Janet,' eh...? Is there anything else you can relate, Teddie and..." Naoto trails off, and I can't help feeling awkward towards not only hers, but my own loss of a name.

(It's even rarer for Nao-chan, with her keen mind and insight, to stop in the middle of a conversation! Hm, what does this mean...? She was looking right at me when she stopped talking. *gasp* Ooooh! Nao-chan, you sly devil!) "Oh my..." I turn away, grimacing, feeling uncomfortable. Of course Teddie wouldn't share these bizarre feelings I encounter around him.

"What's that look about? Your girlfriend sure doesn't appear to like it." my cheeks turn rosier, but that doesn't matter! I can't bear to see and hear Teddie flirting with all these other girls...but why?!

"I mean, your smoldering gaze was so intense..."

"Ah, the usual misunderstanding then. So, what's her name?"

(Name? Ashley said that Ashley was her name, but...she doesn't even know whether or not it's really her name...) "Well...I think it's Ashley."

"You...think?"

"Well, I asked, but she didn't know! All she could remember was the name Ashley, but I don't know whether or not it's her name...hey, Ashley?" Teddie is calling my name…at least, I think he is, but I'd rather not speak. "Is Ashley really your name?" I continue to look away awkwardly. (Ohhh, I get it. It must be because I'm so smoking hot! But we've been together for such a long time! There's no need for her to keep getting so embarrassed!) Teddie steps closer towards me and looks me in the eyes. I feel my face burn up and realize that I'm blushing...again. However, I'm also grimacing and about to tell the truth.

"I...I don't remember..."

"What'd I tell you? Are you sure you don't have amnesia?! Have you really forgotten your name?"

"I'm curious..." mutters a still rational Naoto, "you don't have the power to wield a Persona, as we do, correct?" I nod to confirm her theory, still too bothered to speak. Teddie nods, too, as if to confirm my own. Seeing that, Naoto starts to explain. "It's possible that General Teddie is a Shadow born from you."

"That fake Teddie is her Shadow? But Shadows usually look like the real person."

"That's true...but though it may resemble you, it can't possibly be your Shadow, Teddie. You've been able to use your Persona, along with the others I've seen. That's why I think it's highly likely that this is her Shadow, since she has no Persona."

(Hmm, I'm convinced that it's not my Shadow, but I still think there's something wrong. Shadows want to do what the original person wants to do, or things that person tried to hide, so that's strange to me. Since that would mean...) "Does that mean Ashley wanted to be me?"

"But...General Teddie was here and looked like that before I met you."

"What if we ignore its appearance...and think more about its role?" So...that would mean...I actually wanted this P-1 Grand Prix thing?!

"That can't be! I want to stop this tournament...! I don't want anybody to get hurt..." I protest, looking to Teddie.

(What is it? Is there something she wants to say to me? She looks so sad, though...)

"...You're right, though. Thinking about it, we already know that you're definitely not the General. This isn't your fight...so I shouldn't be all clingy and cause more trouble..."

"...Ashley?" I turn my back on them, and feel the tears nearly escaping my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you before, and thank you for looking after me this far." tears fall behind me as I run-I can't take anymore! My head...it burns like hell, and so does my chest...

"Ashley! What's gotten into you?! You can't go alone!" Teddie hurries after me, but I'm passing through walls that he couldn't before. I finally reach the Announcement Room, and there is General Teddie and that Rise girl.

"You..." I enter the room with a slam. "You've been hurting Teddie amd his friends...! Why?!" I demand an answer with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Heheh...so, you've finally arrived, 'Ashley'...or should I call you Janet?" I'm taken aback by those words, and the General turns to me. "Don't pretend as if you don't know the name. Stop pretending to be so ignorant and not remember anything! Don't you remember these places? The lab, your school, those bullies, and the accident? The explosion YOU caused? The fact that you murdered your best friend?" I hold my head in pain.

"N-no, no! That...that's not right!"

"Heehee. You know the reason you wanted this whole Grand Prix thing to start with. 'It isn't fair...I'm forced to kill my friends! Nobody understands!' Those were the thoughts that started this whole charade. So, to ignore the fact that you were a murderer, you gave yourself amnesia." the General turns into...me? It has yellow eyes and a blue aura around it. Her outfit is raggy and torn in certain places. "Nobody can understand the torture you felt at the laboratory the Kirijo Group owns. You were never normal to begin with! You're born with 'talents', as the researchers called them, of telekinesis and even this new power you've been encountering...reading minds. But all they're used for is hate, am I right? Those researchers ignored your feelings for progress. They treated you as a test subject, not a child, and you lost your childhood due to these powers and these researchers. 'It isn't fair!' You tell yourself. 'I want people to know how much I've suffered!'" No...no, these words...they aren't...couldn't possibly be...!

I hear a sudden slam of the door, and a voice I knew all too well. "Sorry for the wait! I'm here to save the day!"

"Teddie! She's that girl's Shadow...!" the girl Teddie had identified as Rise pointed to this liar in front of me as I clutch my head in pain. Teddie points to the Shadow himself and growls.

"So it WAS true!" (Ashley's Shadow was the culprit!) Teddie steps in front of me as if to protect us. "Well, now that I'm here, you're not gonna lay a finger on these girls! Come and get-"

"No! You're not me!" I cry, shaking my head and clutching it in pain. This faker...it...it had to be spitting out lies! I...I'm normal...right?

"Huh? What? Things are that far gone already?!"

"Yes...the power...!" the faker screams, gaining more and more power, and it turns into...an enormous bull!

"Th-that thing looks pretty strong...!"

"I am a Shadow, the true self...ahahahahaha! The power is rising from within!"

"What the...what's going on...? Teddie...I..."

"Hey, did you enjoy the P-1 Grand Prix? It went exactly how you wanted it, no? Wasn't it fun, seeing them fight their friends? Ahahahaha!"

"Don't be dumb! Why would I think that's fun?! I'd never wish for anything this awful!"

"Oh yes, you did. You wanted them to suffer the same pains that you once did...you wanted them to understand...right?"

"Ashley...don't lose heart!" I turn to Teddie, tears filling my eyes. No...! I don't want him to see this...!

"Ahahaha, Ashley, huh? The name of the best friend you killed-twice? How does he not even know that your real name is Janet? Funny. How could you even ask others to understand you? When you've been deceiving them all along? That'll never happen! You're not quite human, but you're nothing else. You're a super freak with 'talents' like telekinesis and mind reading! You never even had a childhood because you were always taunted at school and sent to a research lab and treated like a subject! You've only had two friends, and killed them both. The first Ashley...she died in an avalanche and you failed to protect her. Need I remind you of the robot you robbed of its life, its dream? 'Ashley' number two—Unit #024?"

"N-no...what is this?!" the false me snaps its fingers, and I turn back to how I looked before I got here. My school uniform is ragged from battles I performed in the research labs, and I still have my axe that I got from that dreadful place! "No...I-I'm human...!"

"Ahahaha, sorry, but that's not the case. You've never belonged to the categories human, or anything else for that matter. You're not human because of these powers of yours that make you feel like a mutant compared to others! You wanted to live a normal life, just go to school without being picked or teased on. Sure, you look normal, but if you show someone your powers? 'Ahh! Stay away from me, you freak of nature!' Admit it! You're not human, you're not a Shadow, you're not even anything that can be categorized! Stop trying to fool yourself because your powers only cause harm!"

"N-no, I..." the tears fall from my eyes as I'm mercilessly bullied by my Shadow.

"Jany-chan! Don't worry...it'll be all right!" Teddie...he used my nickname. He touches my shoulder out of comfort, but I slap his hand away. I don't want his pity!

"Easy for you to say...it's...it's not like you understand anything about me...no one does...nobody can understand someone who can't even fall into regular categories...nobody is a monster, like me!"

"That's not true! Even I found people who understand me. I'm sure that someone will...heck, I'll..."

"Teddie..." I cry his name desperately. Out of anyone, he really is the only one who could...

"Stop getting in the way!" My Shadow growls, pulling out her own axe-the very one I used in battle at the lab. Teddie shouts and dodges the attack from my Shadow.

"Listen, buster! A bear can take a bull in a fight, anytime, anywhere!...I think."


	8. Scene 7: I'm Not Alone

"Jany-chan, you can come back here. It's all right..." The bull is calmed down, from what I can tell, and my Shadow is quietly standing by. (All she needs to do know is accept herself, right?) But...I hesitate. I can't even look at Teddie...everything I cause only gets people hurt. I...I couldn't save Ashley, and I was forced to fight Unit #024...Ashley number 2. On top of that, my Shadow and I forced Teddie to risk his life for me. Why...? Why did he want to protect me so much? All I've caused him is grief...that girl, Rise-chan, takes my hand and urges me to face my other self. I take a step forward, spurred on by Rise-chan's kindness. Everyone's only trying to help, and I...I only cause them harm. Now I know why I didn't want Teddie to be my friend...I've killed the only friends I've made, be it accidental or forced. I didn't...I don't want Teddie to die on my account. I can hear voices, Teddie's thoughts, but I'm too distressed to even pay them any attention. "Seriously, you're such a handful, Jany-chan!"

"Y-you're calling me by my name...Ashley used to call me that..." tears fill my eyes, but I don't release them. "Teddie...I...I'm sorry. My Shadow and I have only caused you pain..."

"Jany-chan, that's not true! I've loved being with you...because you're my friend." Friend...that word again...

"You know I'm not even human, right...? Why are you being so nice to me...?"

"Hey, I'm not human, either." That was true...he used to be a Shadow. "I wanted people to like me. That's what I wished for and this is the shape I took. When people like you, it feels good, knowing that you belong somewhere. Isn't that the same thing as wanting to be understood?"

"When people like you..."

"And you've had people like that, right, Jany-chan?"

"I...I did, didn't I...? Someone who liked me...someone who loved me..."

"That's wonderful!"

"It's a great feeling...while it lasts." I look at Teddie, getting that warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest. Teddie would always be there to be my knight...to protect me, and help me out. "Looks like Jany-chan is sticking. Not bad, huh? 'I pray from the bottom of my heart that everyone can find happiness.' I remember those words...someone said that to me once...and I went and completely forgot about it." I walk to my Shadow. "I'm sorry I ignored you all this time...I was the one who left you all alone...you know, you are me, after all." I embrace my Shadow, tears filling my eyes and hers, and she transforms into a Persona. "This is my...Persona..." I turn to Teddie and Rise-chan with a smile. "I'm myself. There's only one Janet...and I'm the best at being me...right, Teddie?"

"Good job, Jany-chan!"

"Haha, thanks." he puts his thumb up in the air, and I cock my head a bit, not understanding what it meant.

"No! You're supposed to copy me at times like this! Rise-chan, if you don't mind, a little demonstration, please?"

"*sigh* Fine...sorry about this. Just play along, okay?" she does the same gesture and I mimic it, looking up to see if it was okay.

"That's right! All together now!"

"Good job!" we shout together. The way our voices come together was so nice that we all start laughing at once. It's been such a long time since I felt so happy...

"I've never laughed so hard in my life...even if my Shadow comes out again, I'm sure I'll be okay, now that I've found people I can connect with. It's all thanks to you. To Teddie, my loyal knight." Teddie looks as if he's about to say something, but he's blushing and can't seem to get it out.

"Whoa, Teddie! Are you actually embarrassed...?"

"I-I-I'm not em-bear-rassed!" he protests and I giggle.

"What was it you kept telling me? There's no need to be shy, baby." Rise-chan and I giggle. Teddie smiles, and I feel cheered up for once.


	9. Scene 8: Case Closed!

Anyway, the Shadow's been dealt with and the case is solved! Those invisible walls are gone too, so we contacted everyone who was forced to fight in the Grand Prix and decided to meet up. Boy, was I surprised when Rise-chan told me that Sensei is already here! Knowing that he already got back from the city while I was inside the TV makes me a lonely bear. I wanted to be there when he arrived! Oh, but wait...now's not the time to be sad! I'll give him a big, warm "welcome back" as soon as I see him! Hm? Speaking of surprises...I feel like I'm forgetting something... "That reminds me, I wonder if Ai-chan and the others are okay. I left them behind, after all...they'll realize they can get out now, right?"

"Those guys from the Kirijo Group..."

"They'll be fine. Our senpai wouldn't leave them to rot. I'm sure if they run into the Kirijo Group people, they'll bring them back here." Yeah...that's true! There's no reason to fight anymore. And I'm sure Sensei won't even blink when he sees those three strangers. He might even tell them to follow him! Heeheehee, maybe Ai-chan and that pretty lady will say something like, "You're so amazing! Let me pet you!" once they hear about my amazing job as a knight.

"Teddie..." Jany-chan sighs wistfully.

"Oh, that's right, you can read minds...don't worry! Like I said, there'll be a lot more loving for you, baby!" she blushes as I assure her that I'll be adorably sexy for her, too! Rise-chan giggles as Jany-chan attempts to hide her face. Her bashfulness made her even more adorable!

...

I sniff around for the way back to Junes...and low and behold, I find that studio lobby on the rooftop! I'm going to tell Jany-chan every little detail about my friends until they show up. Like how charming Sensei is, how em-bear-rassing Yosuke is, Yuki-chan's elegance, Chie-chan's cuteness, Kanji's feminine manliness, and all that stuff! Jany-chan listens to everything so excitedly that I don't mind talking until I run out of breath! Once I finish talking about everyone...hm? Jany-chan looks a little confused. Oh, whoops...did I exaggerate some things so much that she's a little put off? As if to follow up, Rise-chan lightly taps Jany-chan's shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're good people."

"Yeah, some of them look kind of iffy...like Kanji, obviously...but he's a great kid at heart."

"Mm-hm. Though Kanji's not too bright, so..." While we're talking, I hear footsteps. They're here! Less talk, more schmoozing! I'm sure Jany-chan will see how great everyone is once she meets them face to face! The first one to show up is...ooh, Yosuke! Huh...we haven't been separated for too long, but I feel like I haven't seen him in ages! Overwhelmed by emotion, I dive at Yosuke!

"Whoa, it's Teddie! Dammit...you...you got us so worried!"

"Y-Yosuke...you've grown so much since I last saw you..."

"The hell I have!"

"Haha, you two never change." a familiar voice interrupts.

"S-Sensei! Waaaaah! I missed you so much!" That voice! That magnetic personality! It can't be anyone but...Sensei! His two month absence triggers a ten-megaton bomb of nostalgia in me...I'm coming for you, Sensei! I tackle him in a big bear hug and he hugs me right back. Ooooh! That big heart is what makes Sensei who he is!

"Yikes, Yu-kun's getting covered in Teddie's tears and snot...looks like someone's gonna have to make up for this." Chie-chan stares at Yosuke.

"What're you looking at me for?!" Yosuke grimaces.

"I'm glad to see that Rise-chan's okay, too." Yuki-chan notices with a smile.

"It seems that we've reunited at last...wait. I don't see Kanji-kun here." Naoto points out.

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Let's start this off without him for now." Rise-chan turns towards Jany-chan, who's being her bashful, adorable self! Oh yeah! I was going to introduce her, but I was so happy to be reunited with everyone that I forgot. "Anyway, this is our...oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Rise Kujikawa. It's nice to meet you, Janet!" Jany-chan still seems worried despite what Rise-chan says...she can't even answer. While I wonder if I should do something or if she needs to do this on her own, Sensei puts his hand on my fur...

"Teddie, why don't you make the introductions? You're the one who rescued her, right?"

"Th-that's right! I was Jany-chan's knight, Sensei!"

"Yeah, Rise told me. Nice job." What's this...? Did Rise-chan use her Persona to tell everyone what happened with Jany-chan?! She told me that once I found the exit, she'd let everyone know, but how thoughtful of her to take that extra step! So there's nothing to worry about! Sensei's praise is all the encouragement I need! I'm so confident that I decide to go and push Jany-chan towards everyone else.

"H-hey! Wh-what're you doing?" she blushes as she looks everyone in the face.

"Just trust me! C'mon, introduce yourself!" Jany-chan seems scared, but she does it!

"U-um...it's nice to meet you. My name is Janet Hollman...I'm really sorry for putting you through all this trouble today..."

"We heard what happened. You met your Shadow, right? You must be exhausted." Yuki-chan says in concern.

"It does put rather a strain on oneself, yes. Perhaps it was different for you, but still, best to be cautious." Everyone begins talking at once. Jany-chan is still hesitant, being her beautiful, bashful self...but she slowly begins to smile more. One by one, everyone goes up to Jany-chan, introduces themselves, and talks with her...alright, I've seen enough! I can already tell. Everyone's friends with Jany-chan now!

"This has been the best day! I got to see Sensei, I met Jany-chan, and then we had a big old reunion!" Just as things are getting cozy, I hear the sound of high heels echoing...hmm? If that's finally Kanji, his footsteps shouldn't sound like that. I'd be scared if they did! So that means...!?

"You're the Kirijo Group's..."

"The scary-yet beautiful lady and Ai-chan! You're both safe! Oh, and the half-naked man, too."

"...It's Akihiko." Jany-chan cringes in fear as the three of them arrive. After meeting Ai-chan, I'm not too worried...but that half-naked man and the pretty lady are still scary. I don't blame her for being nervous. All right! I'll pitch in as her knight!

"Hold on there! If you want to talk to Jany-chan, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Teddie...it's okay." I feel a gentle hand on my back. When I turn around, Jany-chan looks a little pained, but determined. "I remember who I am now...so there are some things I've got to talk over with them...I'll be honest, I'm a little scared...but this is my problem."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't wimp out in front of my friends. Don't worry about it." Well...if she says so! I'm worried because this still seems hard on her, but I can see it in her face that she's thought this through! I believe in Jany-chan. Even if things don't work out in the end...there's no need to worry! I'm right behind her! I don't know if she's picking up on that or not...but Jany-chan smiles at me, then takes a step forward. She's going over to Ai-chan...

"Janet..." Jany-chan was about to say something...but in the end, she decides not to. Instead, she faces the pretty lady.

"You're Janet, correct?" Jany-chan nods in confirmation. It's strange, but that lady doesn't seem so scary now...she's actually sounding apologetic, talking about she and Jany-chan. She made everything seem so easy to understand, so I tell her what I know, and everyone else joins in to tell her how Jany-chan feels-even Sensei! And after the lady hears it all...she bows low to apologize. "...I'm sorry for everything. Even though you were little, and supposed to be in school, instead, you were kept as a subject in our labs for combat because of your powers...you must resent us greatly for this. You have a heart, and yet unforgivable sins were perpetrated against you."

"H-how come you're apologizing...?"

"The past sins of the deceased are not my responsibility. But I do bear responsibility for the future built on that foundation. Hence, I'm obliged to atone for the sins committed against you. That is why I've searched for you."

"I wasn't thinking about atonement or anything...I mean, I have nowhere else to go but back, right?"

"Janet, you seem to be misunderstanding me. I don't intend to seal you away in our labs. You're just as human as anyone else."

"Huh...?"

"I want you to live your life, Janet. In our labs, we wouldn't let you do so, and I've come to let you know how deeply sorry I am and that you'll never have to be subjected to that cruel and unusual treatment again." Just listening to her makes me sure that this lady wants what best for Jany-chan. Jany-chan is lost for words, but she knows that too, right? Before I can say anything, Ai-chan takes her hand.

"Janet..."

"Aigis..."

"There are so many things I want to ask you about, but I must apologize, too. You were treated like an object, as us units were. You were forced to kill them against your will...but you mustn't blame yourself. Those were the researchers' faults. However...there is one thing I'd like to say. I'm glad to meet you." Jany-chan gently squeezes Ai-chans hand.

"Jany-chan...I'm happy for you..." Yes! Now it's time to share that happiness with me! I'm about to ask for a kiss for the loyal knight, but Sensei interrupts to my slight disappointment.

"Well, everyone...let's go back."

"Yeah, I'm bushed." Yosuke yawns after stretching his limbs.

"Well, at least everyone's okay...hm?" Chie-chan pauses.

"Aren't we forgetting someone...?" Yuki-chan reminds us. Hm? I don't think so...if I could kanj-ure something up, though, I bet everyone would congratulate me! Hm...did I just give myself a hint with that?

"Er...Kanji-kun still hasn't arrived." Naoto seems dumbfounded that everyone could forget him. Ooh! Good job, Nao-chan! No wonder you're an ace detective! Kanji hasn't been with us since this all started! I thought he was just running late and he'd catch up later, but stuff happened with Jany-chan, and...well, he'd completely slipped our minds!

"Yeah...he is pretty late." Chie says worriedly.

"...Uh oh. After what just happened, something could still be up." Sensei points out. Oh crud, that's right. After what just happened, what if Kanji's in trouble?! Hrm? But wait a second...my adorable ears are picking something up.

"Huh? I think I hear something." I point out, hoping I'm not going crazy.

"You're right...so do I." Yuki-chan confirms.

"Hmm? What's it saying? I can't make it out..." Chie-chan sighs.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Everyone looks to each other in confusion over the noise that's coming closer...those thunderous footsteps and that yell...!

"Oh man...I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this..." Rise-chan mutters.

"You're far from the only one." Nao-chan agrees.

"You're kidding me..." Yosuke sighs.

"I-is this Kanji?" Sensei asks skeptically. Does everyone think so, too? I turn around with a bad feeling about this...and sure enough, Kanji's running up like a madman! Looks like he was completely late to the party. Oh well! Since I, the Knight-Errant Teddie, played a huge role this time, I'll speak for everyone. But, when I step forward, Kanji glares at me and points his finger. Wh-what the?!

"I-is...is this the final battleground in the Grand Prix to decide the strongest man?!" ...Kanji? Why are you bringing that up?

"...I see." the pretty lady stifles a laugh, looking at Akihiko.

"Hey, what're you looking at me for...? Wait, Aigis too? What's so funny?"

"Oh, no. He just reminded me a bit of you." See? Even the ladies are laughing at you, Kanji! Sheesh, it's em-bear-rassing, being your friend!

"Kanji...you were still at it...?" Yosuke sighs.

"Ugh! I already told you, it's over!" Rise-chan glares at him in frustration.

"Shut up! No one gets to decide when my dream's over but me!" Kanji declares aggressively.

"Your dream...? Do you mean to tell me that this is all a dream?!" Sensei asks with a frustrated sigh. Hmm...I kind of remember Rise-chan bringing up something like that up when I talked to her. Yosuke seems a bit em-bear-rassed...ohhhh, I get it! Yosuke must have gotten beat by the confused Kanji, or Con-Kan as I'll call him!

"W-well, I suppose that it does all seem quite unrealistic..." Naoto points out in his defense.

"Still, isn't this kind of long for a dream?!" Honestly, Kanji can be such a handful.

"Wh-what are we going to do? Should we stop him?" ...Wait a second.

"*gasp* I just remembered something really, seriously, bear-y important..." That's right. It's extremely important. I...I...! I haven't gotten my victory kiss from Jany-chan! Now that I remember that, I've got to give this last fight everything I've got and win Jany-chan's praise! "Kanji! I'm your last opponent!"

"Huh? What, you wanna fight me, Ted?!"

"I've got one more job to do! I can't let this end without at least getting a victory kiss!" I catch Jany-chan blushing out of the corner of my eye. I can't lose!

"What kind of motive is that?" Chie-chan sighs. I quickly step before Kanji as he's cracking his knuckles. Ohh, how awesome! The P-1 Grand Prix to decide the most masculine of all men! Now this is more like it! "Sh-sheesh..."

"Alas, he never learns..."

"Well, if it calms Kanji down, I'm fine with it."

"A heated battle between the daringest of men! The ultimate showdown to decide who's the most macho of all! Now THIS is a festival! Get ready to try a little Teddieness!" I throw Jany-chan a sidelong glance. Kanji doesn't seem hurt or anything...it's okay if we tussle a little, right? Jany-chan seems to understand-she gave me the thumbs-up!

"...If you're going to do this, you'd better not lose. Best of luck, Mr. Knight!"

"All right! Jany-chan's cheering has boosted my courage to 120%!"

"Bring it on, Ted! You're gonna find out that the legendary Kanji Tatsumi is the strongest man there is! Especially since you're in MY dream anyway!"

"Oh man...he's way too into this..." Rise-chan sighs.


	10. Finale: Victory!

"Teddie wins!" Amazing! I, Teddie have dominated the Grand Prix! I'm truly the champion! Now that I've had my victory dance, shall we move on to our triumphant march back home?

"Satisfied now, Kanji?" Sensei sighs.

"Huh...? This...isn't a dream...?"

"We've been telling you that from the start!" Rise growls.

"Sorry..."

"Stupid Kanji! You really are dense, you know that?!"

"Man...this was all real? Sorry, dudes." Oh my, Rise-chan is showing Kanji no mercy! Th-the world is a harsh place for losers, huh?...Good thing I won.

"Haha...they're very engergetic." Ai-chan smiles.

"'Ridiculous' is more the word I would use..." the half-naked Aki-whatever guy says.

"I don't know...seeing them like this brings back some memories." the pretty lady smiles, reminiscing.

"C'mon, Jany-chan! Give me a kiss! I demand it!" I pucker my lips, and bounce around Jany-chan, who seems a bit perplexed. Aww, is she still holding out on me? She is such a tease!

"You fought one of your friends without even being forced to...how can you laugh about it like that now?" Jany-chan questions, seeming a bit withdrawn.

"I infer that for them, this is one way of communicating with each other. The common phrase is that they are 'letting their fists do the talking.' I have heard that doing so allows people to form even stronger bonds."

"Uh...this wasn't exactly anything so noble..." Chie-chan sighs.

"Bonds...huh. I like that." Jany-chan looks me in the eyes and blushes. "U-um...about that kiss..." she unzips my head and reveals the beautiful, rosy-cheeked boy within! Yes! A victory kiss! Everyone around us gasps and turn away, blush, or do both. Her face is bright red as she leans in close and I do the same!

"N-no way! She's actually going to...!?"

Our lips meet, and I'm in bliss! Oh, this is perfect! This is by far the best day ever! I even kissed Jany-chan! I even feel fireworks, heehee! No way...have I finally 'scored'?! I cheer, and Jany-chan turns bright red. "This feeling...Teddie, I..."

"C'mon! Save the sappy stuff for later!" Yosuke complains, blushing and turned away.

"Heehee, I got a kiss from Jany-chan! I got a kiss from Jany-chan!"

"Dude, please...let's just go!" Yosuke grimaces. Ooh, could he be jealous? Hehehe...I get the beautiful Jany-chan!

...

After we all got out of the TV, we were so tired that we went our separate ways and fell asleep at home...and Jany-chan stayed with me and Yosuke! Heehee, she stayed in the guest room, but that was so close to ours! I was tempted to hatch a scheme to crawl into the same bed as her! I'm surprised that Yosuke's dad even let her stay here, but I think Yosuke said something like she wants a part-time job here. At least I can hang out with my princess during work now, too! Personally, I could barely sleep-I was too excited about getting a victory kiss from Jany-chan!

The next day, we got together to see Ai-chan, that pretty lady, and the half-naked pervert off-they were all returning to the city but had something like a present for Jany-chan!

"So, Mitchan, Jany-chan's not going with you, right?"

"'Mitchan'?" Chie-chan asks.

"Who are you talking a-ohhh." See? Sensei gets it!

"Hm...wait! Is he referring to me?! 'Mitchan' indeed...and just what are you laughing at, Akihiko?"

"The idea of anyone calling you-"

"You're laughing too hard, Akky!"

"What...?!"

"Snrk..." Mitchan stifles her laughter.

"It's very rare to see anything make Mitsuru-san laugh like this." Sheesh, what's her deal?! I'm just trying to have a heartfelt farewell and these guys keep undercutting me! Even Jany-chan is laughing! But her laugh is so cute that it's impossible to be frustrated about that. Besides, laughing like this is more our thing than staying down in the dumps.

"I've made my choice. I want to stay here, with you, Teddie."

"And I can understand that after how our researchers treated you. Please, Janet, accept this." Mitchan hands Jany-chan a suitcase that seems unbearably heavy.

"H-huh? I can't accept anything from you. I don't deserve it! I forced you all to come here and search for me...I..."

"Please. You really do deserve it. You weren't treated like a person because of your powers and that isn't acceptable." Jany-chan reluctantly accepts the case. Oh, she's so polite and modest...but that's why you have to love her! Mitchan, Akky, and Ai-chan say their goodbyes and wave from their windows as they leave. I smile at Jany-chan, elated towards the fact that she chose to stay.

After we say goodbye, Jany-chan drags the huge case with her all the way to Junes and sets it on the table we gather at with a heavy, exhausted sigh of relief. "Yosuke...everyone...are you sure it's alright if I stay here? I don't mean to intrude...but..."

"Intrude?! Jany-chan, I'm glad that you didn't leave me all alone!"

"Plus, we have been looking for more part-time help here at Junes. You'd make a great employee here." Yosuke smiles and invites Jany-chan. "My dad says it's okay with him for you to stay here, so feel free to!"

"Yeah! I'll even be able to score with you during work!" Everyone looks disturbed by that statement, except Jany-chan.

"Oh, c'mon! Why can't you drop this whole scoring thing?!" Yuki-chan growls.

"Score...?" Jany-chan seems confused.

"Just drop it!" Yuki-chan blushes and pouts slightly.

Golden Week is perfect, especially due to the fact that Jany-chan is here to stay, and Sensei is back! We even have a welcome back party for him, as I planned...mostly. Kind of. The good news is, the gang's back together again!

That is...until we received some shocking news.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
